Never alone
by ThechosenSpheal04
Summary: PMD Fanfiction: After awakening a Vulpix finds herself in a world she doesn't remember. After meeting her Saviour, a Shinx, both of them decide to fight together. Their enemy is a group that spreads fear all over the world. But what s their motive? Why did Vulpix lose her memories? How will the relation between them change? And what s SD's, Shinx's abominated Vulpix friend, secret?
1. Authors Note

Before this story will start very likely in the end of November I want to talk about a few things. Many of them are also explained in my profile.

This is my first **english **fanfiction and my first "Romance" Story so I can't promise it will be that great. I will give it my best to present you guys a nice story with many surprises and being worth your time. I _have _some experience writing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fanfic so I am not completly new to this. (More about this in my profile). In this Authors Note I will talk about a few things regarding the story, especially about the main characters.

**Never alone **is a story about an amnesic Vulpix named _Fate. _As she wakes up she is hurt very badly. She was safed by an Shinx who is calling himself _Thunder_. Knowing nothing about herself but her name, she decides to stick with him for the time being... and with this gets involved in the war against a dark organisation, called "Slaves of the Dark". No Pokemon knows much about them, except for themselfes... and Thunder and SD. SD is the only friend Thunder has. He, like Fate, is a Vulpix but with a diffrent appearence. His fur is toned in a dark purple and his eyes are red. Even if he is a very strange Pokemon he will be a great help not only for Thunder, but also for Fate.

Will they find out more about the organisation terrorizing everybody? Will Fate remember something about herself? And how will the relationship between the new found friends change, as they fight a battle of life and death?

I will try everything to prevent the thing I hate so much about many stories: I will write on until it is done! Also I will try to upload at leat one chapter **a week**, which is very likley a lot. The chapters won't be that long. For today I am done explaining and I hope you guys are looking forward to the beginning of the story.

See you guys,

ThechosenSpheal04


	2. Prologue: Our Story

**Authors Comment: I don't know how often I will write comments like this. Today marks the beginning of "Never alone". I am not 100% happy with this chapter but I wanted to do this prologue. I will try to publish a chapter every sunday. The chapters will be a little longer than this. (Hopefully around 1000 words each). Now have fun with the prologue. If you don't understand what the things said in this chapter mean, you will have to wait to find out. Please Read and Review. See you (hopefully) in a week.**

_**Our story**_

_"Please wake up. You need to wake up!"_

"Where... where am I?"

_"This place is your spirit. You are the only one who can enter this place." _

"Then who are you? How can YOU be here?"

_"I AM you. I am your mind. I am your inner being." _

"Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?"

_"You don't remember anything that happened in your past. You will soon wake up. I will be gone by then."_

"Wait, what do you mean _I forgot_? Why should I forget my own past?"

_"I can't tell you. I am not allowed to tell you anything. Believe me, it's for your own good. If you'd remember your past you wouldn't be able to safe the future."_

"Saving... the future? I don't understand! I don't understand anything! Please, you have to explain it to me! I don't even know who I am!"

_"As I already said, I can't. I have to go now. You will soon awaken. There is only one thing I CAN tell you. Your name is __**Fate**__. Please be careful! You will need it! Pay attention on who you trust. You can't trust _**anybody**."

"And how do I know I can trust YOU? You refuse to tell me anything!"

_"Maybe you are right. But if you don't trust yourself, then how should you trust any other Pokemon? The world you will reach soon is full of hate. Full of betrayal. Full of DARKNESS! I will only tell you once: Do not, no matter the circumstances, talk to any Pokemon! You have to fight alone! You have to be lonley like you deserve! Friendship will only hurt you! Now go already!" _

"B... but..."

**_"No buts! Go! And don't forget my words! STAY! ALONE! You can ONLY fight! Spread darkness to the world! We shall see again! But you wont recognize me! And believe me, if you would, you'd be dead where you stand!" _**

I wasn't able to answer the voice again before everything around me faded into light and I heard a voice.

"Wake up. Please. You just have to wake up! He can`t just kill another innocent Pokemon!"

And those words were the first ones of my adventure. An adventure about regret, depression and hate, but also about trust, hope and love.

This is my story.

No.

This is **_our _**story.


	3. Chapter 1: The Saviour

**Today the first real chapter of this story is being released and I'll be honest: I'm not really happy with it. But I expected me disliking the first chapters. The problem is, that I already know much of the plot, but I'm a person that first thinks about the plot TWISTS. Because of that the first chapters seem like a little bit of improvising. This story will very likley be like, the later you get, the better the story gets, with the exception of the first plot twist in the middle of the story. Because of this twists some chapters in this area of the story will very likley be better than some of the chapters before the finale begins. **

**There are also some other things I want to talk about first. As you will see in the first lines I will change the point of view (POV) sometimes. I will mark it everytime so you won`t get confused. Another thing is that I think about cutting out the schedule already, but in your favor. This chapter was already done by Wednesday and I just kept it by myself all the time. I will very likley start to just post the chapters as I want. I WILL STILL TRY TO PUBLISH AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER PER WEEK.**

**If you like this chapter better than I do, Id be very happy. Reviewing is hoped-for. Have fun reading ****_Never alone: Chapter 1_****.**

**_Chapter 1: The Saviour_**

**Fate's POV**

"Wake up. Please. You just have to wake up! He can't just kill another innocent Pokemon!" As I heard these words the darkness around me faded into light slowly. My body started to ache everywhere. Around me the area started to look like a room.

It was a small room with not much furniture. From where I was, I could see a big window, a small bedside table and a door. I lied on a bed made out of stray. On the bedside table stood a bowl of water and a few blue berries which I now know are called "Oran Berries". I looked out for the source of the voice that had called me before. As I could see nobody, I decided to take a better look at myself. I looked terrible to be honest. Nearly ever part of my body was wrapped up in bandages and seemed to be hurt badly. Also, I was in great pain. I even wondered how I could be alive in a condition like this and more importantly: I wanted to know who healed me up. Because I felt like I hadn't eaten or drunk in a very long time, I decided to strengthen myself a little before I would try to find my saviour.

**Thunder's POV**

I just didn't know what to do anymore. Nearly two weeks had passed since I found the injured Vulpix in the forest. At the beginning I was pretty optimistic that I still would be able to save her. Her injuries had to be very painful and could have ended deadly easily. The moment I saw her I knew what I had to do. I just can't let an innocent Pokemon die like this. The other reason was something more personal. After I got myself a bowl of water, I did what I did most in this time of my life: Waiting. I never went outside and just sat beside the bed I made for her. In all this time I never saw anybody I know. None of my friends tried to visit me. Maybe others would be mad if their friends would do this, but I actually liked the peace. Also, I don't really have that many friends… only a single one to be honest. He often went away for a longer time. It's a little ironic how we even can be friends. The reason we feel connected to each other is that we don't like the concept of friendship. In short that means, we are friends because we don't want to make friends.

But that's a topic for another day. Back to the point, I just went back to the room to wait and pray for her to wake up. I wondered who she was and why _he _would attack a normal Pokemon like her. I just wanted to find out about her. And more important, I could not let _him _get this satisfaction. But this day something changed in relation to the ones before. As I entered the room the Vulpix was awake! I was pretty excited, maybe even a little too much. "You are awake? Thanks, Arceus! I thought you'd be gone!"

The fire Pokemon very likely did not recognize my appearance before I spoke as she seemed pretty startled. _"Did you really have to sneak up like this? I nearly choked on my water!"_ "I'm sorry, but I just entered the room. I did not sneak up on you in any way." My new acquaintance seemed to calm down a bit. _"No, I'm sorry. I was just a little scared. Are… are you the one that saved me?" _"Yes, I found you lying in the forest unconscious. I took you in here to be abled to help you. But… what exactly happened to you? Why did _he _attack you?" For a moment she seemed to think about it. _"Who do you mean by "him"? I don't know who you`re talking about." _I was pretty confused to hear something like this. "Wait, what do you mean? You HAVE to know who I mean? What just happened to you?" The Vulpix went silent for a moment. _"I…" _She seemed to panic a little. _"I don't remember! Why can't I remember anything? What happened to me!" _"Calm down. Just try to remember something. Maybe something a little smaller. Your name or something like that!" The Vulpix took a long breath and started to concentrate. _"My name… my name… I think I remember something. I think my name is… Fate." _"Fate? That's a pretty interesting name! I'm Thunder by the way." For the first time she smiled at me. _"Thank you Thunder. I really owe you!" _Sadly, she stopped smiling just a second later. _"Would you be so kind to explain who this person you're talking about is? Do you think he was the one that hurt me like that?" _She looked at me in a kind of curious but also scared way. I knew that it was time to tell her about the truth about _him_. About the bastard terrorizing everyone! About the leader of the Slaves of the Dark…


	4. Chapter 2: The threat of the world!

**As I already thought, you get another chapter even earlier than sunday. To me this chapter feels better than the last one, but still not that good. But I am optimistic that this will change soon. Maybe already next time? It definitly was easier to write this chapter than it was writing the last one. Have fun reading. Please Read and Review.**

**_Chapter 2: The threat of the world!_**

**Fate's POV**

"Before I can explain you who this Pokemon is, that I'm talking about, I need to know if you remember anything about the group named "Slaves of the Dark"?" I tried to remember something again, but with the same result as the last time. Nothing. It really frustrated me! My face must've shown this too, because I didn't even need to answer Thunder. "You don't remember, do you? Don't worry about it, I'm sure you will get your memories back soon. For now, I just have to explain it a little more. Just… make yourself comfortable, this may take a while." I decided just to lay back down.

"Well… okay. I will just start from the very beginning. Because, you see, this world isn't very peaceful. There are three kinds of Pokemon right now: The innocent, uninvolved Pokemon, the ones fighting against the Darkness and the Slaves of Darkness. Not many people now about their true intentions. But what everyone knows is, that they are up to no good. They are robbing many shops. They are attacking innocent Pokemon. They just try to harm everyone."

I interrupted him._ "And what about you? Are you one of the uninvolved?" _"No, I am not! Since two or three years I am fighting them! I know more about this organisation than most other Pokemon! I am helping out the police officer himself. I bet you will meet him soon." _"And… why are you fighting them? Do you just want to help others like you helped me?" _He seemed to think for a second, before he answered. "I can't tell you. My reasons are… very personal. Just… please don't ask about it." He seemed very insecure and I became curious about what happened. But I decided to do as he asked and let him change the topic. "The Slaves, what I often call them, because their name is just to long, order their members in five ranks: The rookies are the lowest of their members. Most of them are pretty new to the organisation or are REALLY weak. The second-lowest members are the Advanced. This is the rank of the slaves with the most members. Around three out of five Slaves are Advanced. They often do the dirty jobs like robbing or attacking people. The middle ranked Pokemon are called "Warriors". They are defending the organisation and are mostly pretty strong. This is a position many members want to get. Since we found out, where they're hiding they need guards for their base. And this guards are their Warriors. Because of them it`s pretty hard to get in there and even harder to get out alive. The second in command are the generals of the Foundation. There are only three of them and their leader trusts them very much. But only the trust of the Leader isn't enough to become a general. They also need strength and intelligence. As I already said, at the moment there are three of them: Gavin the Garchomp, Blast the Blaziken and Tyrunt the Tyranitar. Only one Pokemon gets to command them. The leader of the Slaves of the Dark. He is a mystical Pokemon, a kind of Pokemon you only see once in a decade. He is the king of nightmares himself and claims to be the founder of the foundation. His name is Darkrai… he is the worst Pokemon that ever existed! Nobody knows about his motives! Nobody knows ANYTHING about him. At least nothing of help. I've only seem him once… on the day I decided to fight the Slaves!"

It was a lot for me to take in. He just explained literally about the foundation to me… except for the thing I needed to know. _"__That's very interesting, but… who attacked me? Was it one of them or what's the reason you are telling me this?"_ "It…", he seemed pretty insecure. "I am pretty sure it was Darkrai himself…" My confusion grew even bigger. _"__What? Why should HE attack somebody like me? How can you be so sure? A moment ago, you just said you did only meet him once, a long time ago." _"I did not see him hurting you, but I am sure it was him. It's because of your wounds. He is the only one being able to hurt others with the energy of the night. And it was pretty obvious, you were hurt by this force. As for WHY he hurt you… that's what I want to find out. Darkrai NEVER fights others by himself. He sends some warriors to deal with others and just leans back. You must've **really** pissed him of. But I can't figure out how. I believe there was only one time he fought by himself before…" He stopped talking after that.

For a minute he stayed quiet, before he changed the topic. "So… what do you want to do now? Having any ideas about going on?" I thought about what to do. Without any knowledge and without my memories I could not stand the events by myself. Especially if I am really an enemy of the very likely strongest Pokemon alive. Too, if Darkrai hates me, he HAS to know something about my past. I needed to find him! But I could not do this alone. And there was only one Pokemon I knew in this world by now. _"__If you're fighting this Pokemon… can I help you? Can I stay here and fight them too?" _

He eyed me with a very surprised look. "You… want to help me? Why?" _"__Well, what else can I do? I don't remember anything and if it was really Darkrai who attacked me before, he has to know something. I need to find him!" _He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I think I won't be able to convince you otherwise, will I?" I shook my head and instantly regretted it as a pain shot through my neck. "Stay calm. You still need to heal. But if you insist, then I will let you fight by my side. But if you want to be involved, you'll need to meet the police officer first. I will let you regenerate for a few days and after that I'll invite him to come here. But as I already said: You need to rest now!" After he spoke these words, he left the room. This was the first day of our adventure. If we'd known what would happen in the future, things would have been different! But they weren't… and so the days went by.


	5. Chapter 3: The Officer of Metro Village

**WE DID IT! I AM HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER! Well, hello by the way. Before we begin, I want you to know something. In todays chapter you'll get to know the Police Officer of Metro City. The Officer is an OC by myself. If you know my YouTube Channel, especially my german Fanfic "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Walross Edition" you'll also know this character, because he is the MAIN CHARACTER of the Fanfiction-Series! Be ready to meet Günter.**

**And the chapter is a little longer than the other ones, I know and I hope you like it. Originally what you get today should only be around HALF of the chapter, but it turned out MUCH longer than I thought... well, this means you'll have to wait until next time to meet the third main character of the story... Please Read and Review. Have fun!**

**_Chapter 3: The Officer of Metro Village_**

**Fate's POV: **

The next few days I did not do anything important. Most of the time I just lied down, trying to sleep and sometimes I talked to my new friend. I was told many important things about this world. One time I tried to ask Thunder about himself again, but he refused to tell me anything I didn't already know. It was pretty disappointing, but I could not blame him. Whatever has happened to him already has to be very bad and he doesn't even know me at all. I would've liked to change that, but I couldn't as I did not even know myself…

Still we talked a lot and to me it felt like we grew a little closer. I can't really tell how he felt though… Thunder is a very serious person and seems to be lost in thoughts very often. What I am a little worried about is, that he often shows signs of depression, even if I don't know why. But it just had proven my theory about his past being very bad again! After around a week I was able to walk again. Thunder seemed pretty surprised to see this. "That's pretty uncommon. After what Darkrai did to you it would`ve been normal if you'd take at least a month to be able to do that again. If you'd be lucky. But most likely a Pokemon would not be able to walk like that EVER again, after meeting this guy, if they'd even survive…"

The same day he decided it would be time for me to meet the police officer. He would be something like my boss, if I'd want to fight the Slaves of the Dark too. This also caused me leaving Thunder's house for the first time after waking up. The moment I stepped out of the door I was speechless. The city I saw was WAY bigger than anything I could've ever imagined. (A/N: The cities in the world of Pokemon are not big, Metro Village is very likely one of the biggest cities in there and still only has around 500 inhabitants.) Thunder seemed pretty amused about my expression. "I know, it's pretty overwhelming if you see it for the first time. You'll get used to it very soon. But for now: Welcome to Metro Village!" As I asked him to, he agreed to show me around before visiting the police station.

"And finally, this is the place we're supposed to be. The police station! If you can't remember where some place is, feel free to ask me again." _"Thank you Thunder. You're really helping me a lot!" _The moment he answered back, I believe was the first time I ever saw him smile. "With pleasure! It's my duty to help others! Are you ready to go in?" I just nodded.

From the inside the police station was way more modern than it seemed from the outside. The old building held many technical devices I never saw before. A lot of Pokemon were running around, seeming to be stressed. Most of them carried some papers. A few of them stopped to greet Thunder for a second before going on. They didn't even seem to realize me being here. After a few minutes we reached a big wooden door. There was a sign on it. It said "Officer G." Without hesitation, Thunder stepped inside the room.

As we entered, the Pokemon inside did not even look in our direction. It was talking into a phone and seemed pretty pissed. The Officer used one hand trying to tell us to sit down while yelling at the Pokemon on the other side of the phone. As he went on yelling, I had a few minutes to look around and to identify the species of the Officer. He had a rough, blue skin and a big mouth. His Species is called "Totodile", based on what Thunder told me. The room we were sitting inside of was decorated with many pictures of Pokemon, mostly seeming pretty violent. On the other side there were many medals and awards. Seeing all of them, I knew that my new boss was a good Police Man… but I was scared that he would be too rude as I heard him yelling again.

A few minutes went by before he spoke. "No! That's my last word! Deal with it or you're fired!" He hung up the phone pretty harshly and sighed. As he was finally done, he started talking to us, his eyes still closed. "What do you guys want? I'm pretty busy right now, so just hurry!" I did not really know what to say, but Thunder seemed pretty relaxed. "I know you're stressed, but it`s still rude not to look at somebody you're talking with!" Finally, the Totodile opened his eyes and threw a glance in Thunder's direction. "Oh it's you Thunder. You did not come for a long time. I started to believe you went missing!" "Nope, you don't need to make yourself hopes. I just had to do some important things!" For the first time after entering the building somebody looked at me. The Officer did not seem happy. "I already see what's going on. You caught another one of them, didn't you. Spit it out, what were you ordered to do, Miss?" I was a little scared, because of the way the Totodile looked at me. Thunder explained what was really going on. "No! No, that's not it this time! She is not one of the Slaves!" Even if he seemed to calm down a little, he still looked at me with an scary look. "If that's the case, then why did you bring this girl here?" _"__I want to help fighting the Slaves of the Dark too!" _The Officer`s expression became confused for a moment, before he started laughing. "That's a great joke, really! I needed that laugh after all this work. But I don't really have time for…" He stopped speaking as he looked at me and Thunder, both not laughing at all. "You two are serious, aren't you?" _"Yes, we are? Do you have any problems with it?" _His amused face disappeared quickly. "Of course I do! Thunder, you know that we can't just let everybody join us! We need strong fighters, not some random girls! You can't join!" I did not expect an answer like that, so I was pretty shocked. But Thunder just seemed calm as before. "With her it's something else! I know your rules and I would not bring her here, if I would not believe she'd be able to help. She's special! Around a week ago I found her, unconscious and hurt badly. For the time until now I helped her healing. And I saw her wounds!" Thunder`s look became a little worried. "She wasn't just attacked by some Rookie like many other Pokemon, she was hurt by the Energy of Nightmares! Darkrai himself tried to kill her!"

The Totodile eyed me again. "Darkrai attacked her… Darkrai himself? Why should he do this?" _"That's the other problem… I don't know. I just woke up inside of Thunder's house a few days ago without any memories at all." _The Officer looked at me, no sign of believe in his eyes. "So, you two want to tell me that Darkrai, the leader and founder of the Slaves himself, tried to kill this little Vulpix. But he did NOT succeed. But sadly, nobody knows WHY he even attacked you? Because you sadly lost your memories? But luckily you recovered from your near-death experience within ONE single week?" I nervously looked at Thunder, before the Officer went on. "That's cool! Finally something interesting happens! You're in girl!" Now it was my turn to be confused. "What? Did you think I'd not believe you? I tell you girl, if I'd not believe my own man, I could just join the Slaves as well! If Thunder says that it's true, then I believe it! And because I know it's true I DEFINITLY want to know what the heck you did to piss off Darkrai. Too, if I'd just throw you out, you wouldn't have any chance to survive with Darkrai being after you."

I was really happy to be accepted into the police forces. Maybe I was a little TOO excited, even if I don`t really know why to be honest… I was just happy and hugged Thunder by accident. As I realised what I did, I instantly pushed myself away from him. He just looked at me, a little confused and blushed. I believe I did too. The Officer just started to laugh. "Well, since you two get along so well, you'll work together. You'll get the rest of the day to relax. From tomorrow on you'll help Thunder fighting the Slaves. Since you just joined today and have no experience you're a low ranked member. You will assist Thunder; he will be your boss until you've proven yourself worth of a better position." _"__Okay, I will do that boss!" _The Officer just laughed again. "You don't need to call me boss. Just call me Officer Günter like most of the others. But I'd prefer Officer G!" Thunder nudged my side. "Come on, I think we should go and let Günter work on for today!" The moment he stopped talking, the phone on the table started to ring again and Günter bid us a short Farewell as we left…


	6. Chapter 4: The Abomination

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of "Never alone". Today's chapter will be VERY important. You will meet the third main character of the story and... if you want to find out what else, you should read the chapter! Have fun! Please Read & Review.**

**_Chapter 4: The Abomination_**

**Thunder's POV**

As we walked back to my home, Fate still seemed to be very happy. Everything turned out perfectly as planned. I already knew that Günter would be curious about Fate's past as much as I am. Also, even if he often seems rough to strangers, he is a pretty nice person. I already thought, that he would tell Fate to work with me. Now that most things were clear, I was ready to teach her how to fight the Slaves efficiently. It only took a few minutes to get back home and the moment we got around the corner I saw a Pokemon standing in front of my door. Fate looked pretty confused as she saw the mysterious being, but I just went there to greet him. "Hello SD. Already back?"

He seemed pretty happy to see me. **"If that's not my best and only buddy Thunder. How's it going?" **As I talked to my friend, the purple Vulpix, I saw Fate getting closer behind me. "Come on Fate. There's no need to be scared." She still looked a little uncomfortable, but she stepped to my side. **"Who are you? Did you get yourself a girlfriend while I was gone, Thunder?" **I probably blushed a little, just like Fate did. "N… No. We only know each other for a week! She's not my girlfriend!" SD started to laugh, at least it's supposed to be laughing. If you don't know him you'd rather think that he is drowning or something like that. Fate looked at me, not knowing what was going on. **"You know I'm just kidding bud! I just like teasing you! But seriously, who are you girl?" **For the first time being around my only friend, she spoke herself. _"M…My name is Fate. I just joined the police today." _SD laughed again. **"No need to be so nervous Fate. Every friend of Thunder is my friend too. Which is pretty easy to say since he doesn't really have any friends, other than me." **

**"****But how did you guys get Günter to let a girl join the Police Forces? Would've been the first time." **I did not even hesitate to tell him all of the truth. "…and now she joined the Police to find out about the past with me helping her." For the first time today, SD seemed as he would think about what to say. **"So… Darkrai is after you Fate? Girl, I want to know how you got him THAT pissed! I mean, I already tried to make him fight me, but I couldn't manage. As soon as you remember, be sure to tell me!"** Fate still did not seem to know how to handle his weird personality. I completely understand her, but if you get used to it, SD is a pretty nice Pokemon! _"You… TRIED to make Darkrai fight you?" _She seemed not to believe him. "That's just how he is. PLEASE don`t ask me why he does things like that. Nobody knows. I believe not even himself…"

**"****Hey! Of course I know why I want to fight him! I want to annoy him because… why not?" **I facepalmed as he started to laugh again.

**? 's POV**

**_"_****_She is HERE? How can this be! And she already made some new friends… eVeN iF I ToLd HeR nOt To!" I told her what I'll do if I ever meet her and still… SHE DARED TO DISOBEY ME! But maybe… I can use this situation to…"_**

**Fate's POV**

I was kind of confused about my new acquaintance. He seemed to be nice, but also a little crazy. But what confused me even more was what he said about Thunder. I'd never expect somebody that nice to be that lonely… But I decided not to talk about it right now, because it could hurt him. Instead I tried to end this awkward conversation. _"Yeah, it's nice meeting you and everything, but… do we have to stay outside while talking?" _Thunder seemed a little embarrassed. "Uh… of course. Sorry I was a little overexcited. Come in you two!" Thunder went inside first, but before I could follow, SD stopped me. **"Hey, wait a sec. One thing before we get inside…" **I was curious what he'd want from me. **"Just one single thing…" **The next moment his red eyes started to glow brightly and his purple fur seemed to be burning. **_"If you EVER hurt my buddy, only ONE SINGLE time, I will find you, no matter where you are. I will find you and I will make you suffer more than you could ever imagine! Understood?" _**

I was pretty scared because of his entrance. _"__Y…yes! I understood!" _In an instant he turned back to how he was before. **"****That's great! I believe we can be good friends then!"** With nothing more to say he entered the house and left me standing outside, speechless. After I recovered from the shock, I followed him.

Back inside Thunder explained our situation. "Well, the problem we have now is, that we don't have enough rooms for everybody. Fate, you should now that SD normally stays here when he's not traveling around. As he never stays for that long it would be a waste of space and money for him to buy a house, so I decided to let him stay here as long as he's in town. But now that you are here too, we'd need one more room to have a place to sleep for everybody. Any ideas how to deal with this?" I was a little shocked as he told me this. I still did not know what too think about the weird coloured Vulpix beside me and now I was told that we would be housemates. But I quickly stopped worrying, believing that SD can't be that bad if Thunder trusts him. Before I could even start thinking about the main problem, SD already presented his ideas. **"****Well I don't think that this is a real problem. I think we have to choices: Either two of us have to share a room or somebody has to stay somewhere else… which is very likely NOT the best option. I believe we don't really HAVE a choice at all." **Thunder seemed to think about this too. I felt a little uncomfortable, thinking about sharing a room. It wouldn't kill me, but it would be weird and awkward since I don't know them very good at all, especially SD. But I knew that I was the stranger in this group so it wouldn't make sense for me to decide anything at all. But it still felt a bad as they both came to a conclusion. **"Well, it is still your house after all. You're just letting us stay. The only fair possibility would be me and Fate sharing a room, don't you think so?" **_"__No, I don't!" _I did not say this out loud, but I still thought it. Thunder looked a little insecure as he asked. "Well… would this be okay with you, Fate?" I decided NOT to tell him the truth. It would`ve just made problems for everybody and after all SD was right. It was the only option I was able to justify… _"I... yeah. It's okay, I think…" _Thunder looked at me, not looking convinced but still decided to let it be like this. "Well, if you say so… you two should probably make space in your room. And maybe you can use the time to get to know each other better. I will make us something to eat." He left the room and went to the kitchen. SD also left, but chose the door to my side: My… our room… I followed him, still not feeling happy about my new roommate.

**A/N: Today we even got an Author's Note at the end. I just want to tell you one thing about "?". If you read the chapter you've seen the small part, written as "?'s POV". Starting from today there will be something like this in some chapters. ? will ALWAYS be the same character! This means, the POV in this chapter is written by the same peron than "?' s POV" will be written by in Chapter 17 or something like that. You very likely already know, who this character is at all (if not I'll give you a hint: Read the Prolouge). And do not expect to understand everything this character will say in an instant. Sometimes you'll have to wait until later chapters to understand the true meaning! chosenSpheal out!**


	7. Chapter 5: The first Assignment

**_Chapter 5: The first assignment_**

**SD's POV**

Only a short time after I entered the room had to share, I noticed my Fellow Vulpix entering the room too. Even if she did her best to hide it, I could see that she was really unhappy with me being here. Not talking at all she moved her "bed" to the side so that we'd have enough space for another pile of stray. I realized that Fate was glancing at me multiple times, but still refused to talk. I decided to break the silence. A little conversation was definitely needed right know. **"You can stop looking at me like that! I know that you're not happy with me being here but you'll have to live with it." **_"I know and I accept it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it, has it?" _**"No, but it would help everybody if you'd even TRY not to show you disliking that much!" **She seemed as if she wanted to yell something, but luckily for her she stopped herself._"I… I'm sorry. It's just… I… How can I be sure I can trust you? I want to trust you, believe me! But even if I tell myself that you can't be that bad if Thunder likes you, it just won't work!" _**"Well if the problem is that you can't trust me, then I'll just show you that you can! I'm used to it." **She looked at me, a hint of pity in her eyes. _"It's… because of how you look, isn't it?" _**"Wow, you surely think fast. As if it was MY fault that I was born like this!" **She seemed to realize my anger and tried to calm me down. _"It's alright. I already know that most of the Pokemon in this world are idiots. I don't care about how you look, I care about how you act. So… let's just finish making the beds and then go help Thunder." _We did as she suggested and as we had dinner, I noticed Fate being much more comfortable around me… even if I didn't really do anything? This girl surely is something…

**The next day; Fate's POV**

I was woken by my new roommate the next day. **"Come on, time to wake up. Don't forget, you`ll have your first assignment today!" **I took my time to stand up. _"__Yeah, morning to you too, SD." _Exactly the same moment, Thunder entered the room too. "Good, you two are already awake. Come to the kitchen, I already readied some breakfast." We had a nice little breakfast and shortly after Thunder explained what we would do today. "Well, as you already know, you'll have your first day as a member of the police today. Since you had that accident with your memories, I guess you don't know any strong moves, do you Fate?" I shook my head. _"__No, I don't know how to fight." _"Okay, that's no problem, I already expected this. You'll have an easy assignment today. Günter just found out about the location of a single Rookie of the Slaves. He is a Dark-Type Zigzagoon (A/N: Pokemon don't know terms like "Alolan" or "Galarian", so they just mention the other forms like that. If you don't know this, a Dark-Type Zigzagoon is a Galarian one.) At the moment he hides at a clearing in the forest right beside this town. Today you'll just fight this weak Rookie. If something goes wrong, I'll just jump in and help you. I already fought so many of them, I can't even count it anymore. Any questions left?" I had no questions, but SD had one. **"Yeah, I have one. Can I come too?" **Thunder seemed to think about it for a moment. "Well I guess it's okay. But do not interfere if it's not necessary! It's Fate's first trial as a police women. She has to do this alone!" **"Yeah, of course! I just want to see her fight too!" **Thunder sweat dropped a little. "Yeah… well, are you ready to go Fate?" I felt a little scared, knowing I'd have to fight today, but I knew that nothing could go wrong. Even if I could not beat the Rookie, Thunder and SD would just step in. "I think so, yes."

It took around an hour for us to reach the centre of the forest. As we reached the edge of the clearing, Thunder stopped and signalled me to go to the centre, not speaking to stay hidden. I did as he told me to. As I went inside the clearing, no one was there. I became a little more nervous. _"H… hello? Is… somebody here?" _After I finished talking, I heard a strange noise from one of the trees. One moment later, a weird, black and white coloured Pokemon jumped of it. "Why are you here girl? Ya better leave quickly. You're lucky I'm in a good mood today! I will let you get away if you leave now!" I was a little surprised. I expected every Slave of the Dark to be a big and muscular devil, but this furball in front of me did not seem intimidating at all… _"Are YOU the guy I'm searching for? You are not really a Slave of the Dark, are you?" _The little badger seemed hurt by my words. "What? Of course, I am! I am one of the strongest Rookies ever! Why are you searching for me girl? Want to join us too?" _"You wish. In the name of the police forces of Metro Village, you are arrested!" _The Zigzagoon looked at me, shocked. After a few seconds he started laughing. "YOU don't believe that a mighty Pokemon, like I am, is one of the true masters of this world, but you expect me to believe you that YOU are a police women? That's the funniest thing I've heard for a long time!" _"Stop laughing and just give up! I said, that you're arrested." _He really stopped laughing. "You're really serious, aren't you girl? Well, if you wish to… I won't give up just now. Show me what you got!"

With these words my first fight started. My opponent did not really seem to know how to fight either. He just ran around and tried to tackle me. I used the time to figure out how to use any moves. Of course, I could tackle or bite him like he tried to do, but I also managed to spit out little flames, an attack called "Ember" as I know now. The fight did not last very long. My opponent just ran into a tree after a few minutes and collapsed on the ground. I wasn't hurt at all. I went to his unmoving body, surprised by his stupidity. I saw Thunder smiling behind the bush he was hiding behind. But the very second, I wanted to take the unmoving badger Pokemon with me, something happened. Something moved right in my direction. It looked like the dorsal fin of a shark, but it was moving right in the ground. I quickly dodged as a big, dragon like Pokemon appeared in front of me. **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? ARE YOU ONE OF THE POLICE FORCES OR WHAT?" **I was so scared of this thing that I couldn't answer. He didn't seem to need an answer at all too. **"I didn't know they take weaklings like you nowadays. These idiots have to be REALLY frustrated!" **For the first time I managed to talk. _"__I… I am part of the police force. And I want to arrest this Zigzagoon. I will just take him and leave your territory, okay?" _The dragon-shark started to laugh. **"YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS MY TERRITORY? DO I LOOK LIKE SOME STUPID WILD FILTH? I AM LIVING EVERYWHERE I WANT. AND SADLY, I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO TAKE THIS IDIOT. SLAVES HAVE TO HELP EACH OTHER OUT!" **He got into a fighting stance. I did the same, but I was shaking all over. I could not see what Thunder was doing, but I was scared as he did not interfere. But the fear I had at this moment was nothing compared to my mortal agony I had after he spoke his last words before starting the fight. **"IN MY GROUP EVERYONE FIGHTS FOR EVERYONE! EVEN A GENERAL GIVES EVERYTHING TO SAVE A SINGLE ROOKIE. AND BECAUSE OF THIS, I, GAVIN THE GARCHOMP, WILL TEAR YOU APART!" **

**A/N: Today you get your first real cliffhanger of the story. Fate's first challenge as a member of the police force escalated just A LITTLE lmao. If somebody doesn't know who this Garchomp is, I suggest you read chapter 2 again. See you guys next time. I'd be happy about reviews as well. **


	8. Chapter 6: Traumatized

**Welcome to Chapter 6 of "Never alone". Today's chapter is a little special compared to the ones you already had. If you just read it, you'll understand what I mean. Also I wanted to say that I can't guarantee if I'll publish chapters as often as now soon in the next weeks. Within only three days the number of stories I'm writing increased from one to three. (Only one of them will be published here. The second one has to be done until Christmas for my YouTube Channel. The third one is something COMPLETLY diffrent I don't want to talk about much now.) Just wanted to tell you guys that. I'll still try to do 2 chapters a week though. Have fun reading and reviewing is appreciated.**

**_Chapter 6: Traumatized_**

**Fate's POV**

Before I even had the chance to talk again, my opponent started to attack me, planning to end it quickly. I didn't even get the chance to attack, just trying not to get hit. The damage this dragon like being would deal to me would definitely end deadly for me. I had no idea how to survive this situation. But what bugged me the most was that Thunder did not show any signs of himself. I wasn't even sure if he was still there! But it was no use thinking about this, as I had to realize pretty quickly. I distracted myself for only one part of a second, as I got hit pretty hard. This one hit was enough to break my leg so that I could not stand anymore. My opponent started to taunt me. **_"That's all you got. I knew they'd be pretty frustrated, but if they hire somebody THAT weak, it's more than just desperation! Are you even MEANT to fight?" _**I did not respond anymore. I was just sad that I'd die before I could even complete my FIRST assignment. And more than everything I was angry. I was angry at Thunder for leaving me alone like this. I started to remember the voice I heard before waking up. It told me not to trust anybody. Did it already know what would happen? Did Thunder know about Gavin being here and wanted me to be dead? But I realised that it was useless asking these questions. My last seconds alive had come more quickly than I'd have hoped.

But just as Gavin stopped taunting and tried to deal the final blow, he was hit from behind. I hoped that Thunder came to save me, so I'd be lying if I'd say that I wasn't at least a little disappointed to see SD standing there, attacking the Garchomp. He did a LOT better than I did. He actually managed to annoy Gavin enough for him to just leave. He took the Zigzagoon I defeated and dug into the ground again, deciding that I'd not be worth the effort. As he was gone, SD came to help me. **"Is everything alright Fate? I'm sorry I just attacked him right now. I was told not to interfere and hoped that you could handle it by yourself. I was pretty stupid to be honest." **I tried to stand up again. It worked, but one of my legs hurt badly. _"Yes, I am mostly okay, thanks to you. If you'd not have saved me, I'd be dead by now. But as we are talking about dead…." _I hobbled to the bush Thunder was hiding inside of. _"Are you even here anymore? Why did you do nothing?" _I went looking if Thunder was still there. I was pretty surprised and confused as I found out that he was. But he wasn't just standing there. His eyes were glassy and he was shaking badly. I wasn't sure if he had even heard anything I said.

SD came by to look for Thunder too and seemed shocked to see him like that. He took Thunder's shoulders and shook him. **"Come on buddy! Snap out of it! Thunder!" **His efforts seemed to be of use as Thunder slowly stopped shaking. His eyes looked more normal again, but they were full of tears. "I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just… As I saw him… just… everything was so fast."

Even if I was mad at him only a few minutes ago, I realized that something about the general's appearance was kind of traumatizing for him. I wasn't sure what to do in this situation. I could not just yell at him for not helping me as it was very likely not really his fault as he just couldn't do anything about it. In front of me he just kept sobbing and SD tried to somehow comfort him but failed miserably. I decided to comfort him to. I stepped nearer to him and hugged him. He stopped sobbing and started blushing in an instant. _"Everything is alright, Thunder. I'm okay and nobody was hurt badly. Just… stop being so sad. I don't want to see you cry." _Unlike last time I hugged him, as we were inside the police station, he surprisingly returned the hug this time, still having watery eyes. I blushed because of his surprising action. "So… you're not mad at me? Are you not angry?" _"Maybe I would be if it wasn't that obvious that it's not your fault." _I let go of him and looked him in the eyes. _"I can see that you're hurt inside, you know that. And I want to help you, like you help me. But I can't do so if you don't tell us about your problems. Please Thunder, I just want to help you…" _He looked thoughtful but before I could start hoping he responded as I believed he would. "I… I just can't. I know that it's not understandable, but if you'd know my problem, you would be happier if you'd have never heard it too. You two don't know anything about me. You don't know who I really am! So please… let it be my problem. You don't have to be involved in this."

At first, I thought about arguing, but I knew that it would be useless. I told myself to find out eventually. _"__Well, if were done here now, we should probably leave before Gavin returns." _ I tried to walk away but forgot about my hurt leg doing so. I winced in pain as I hit the ground hardly. Thunder and SD both helped me up again. **"We should probably take you to the hospital. It would definitely be way better than going home. Let's go." **And with that we went in direction of Metro Village again, Thunder supporting me so I could walk…

**? 's POV**

**_"_****_This really was a close call, wasn't it "Fate"? If you had not been that lucky, you would have been DEAD by now! Just stepping into a trap like that… but maybe that will teach you a lesson. And hopefully make you think again about _****this Shinx****_too! If you just go on like this you will meet your… hehe… Fate… soon!" _**


	9. Chapter 7: Christmas time

**_Hey guys, Spheal is back in business to tell you that I'll be out of it for a little. Before we start with today's chapter, I want to announce that I'll be taking a small break from writing this story. Don't worry, I already told you my problem in the last note. Too I already have ideas for the important scenes of this story, but I need something in between, because if I wouldn't the story would end in like 3 or 4 chapters. I will use the time to think. As I come back, hopefully at the beginning of January, I will probably go back to one chapter a week. Now have fun with today's relaxed chapter. Please read and review. And do USEFUL reviews! It's pretty stupid that the first review I got was just a stupid insult..._**

**_Chapter 7: Christmas time_**

**Thunder's POV:**

We needed some time to reach the hospital after the Gavin surprise attack. I still felt very bad about what happened, but… I just couldn't help her. Because of me, she was hurt and without SD's help she would be… I should just stop thinking about it, since it won't do any good for anyone. In the hospital Chansey told us, what I already suspected: Fate's leg was broken.

I volunteered to tell Günter the news as Fate couldn't. Also, I did not want my pals to suffer Günter's rage. My visit at the police station went just as expected. As I told the Officer that Fate wouldn't be able to do another assignment for very likely three weeks, he just yelled at me about literally everything he did not like about his job. I already knew before that he would do that, because he likes to use failures like this to get rid of all the frustration building up because of his job. After two very loud minutes he became a little quieter and gave me time to explain what happened. As he heard about the surprising attacker, he seemed more understanding. "Well, if this is really what happened, then I can't blame any of you. I understand if you did not expect Gavin himself to show up at the hiding place of a weak rookie, because I didn't either." He seemed to think about what to do for a minute.

As I came back to my home, SD and Fate were already waiting for me, just as we arranged. **"He yelled at you, didn't he?" **As you may guess, SD did know Günter nearly as well as I did. "Well, I did not expect anything less. But I'm used to it." Fate looked at me, a hint of pity in her eyes. "And what did he say?" I could just start to smile. "Well, I have good news. Günter said, as the December was starting tomorrow, we'll just get a vacation for the whole month. That way you'll have enough time to recover and we can enjoy the winter and Christmas." And with that we started our vacation.

**Fate's POV**

Our time just hanging out at Thunder's place was very relaxing for us. At the beginning I was pretty worried, that it would be very boring for me as SD decided to spent most of the day outside. Because of my injury, I wasn't able to do so and because I expected Thunder to do the same, I believed it would become very boring. But as I found out pretty quickly, he had no intention of doing so. Instead he just spent the time with me.

Our time together was pretty much the same it was as I was regenerating from my injuries Darkrai did to me. We talked about many things, but the difference was that we already knew each other better and that SD would sometimes join us. I got to like him a lot more in this time. It was exactly how Thunder told me at the beginning: SD really IS a strange Pokemon, but he is pretty nice once you get to know him better. As Christmas was arriving slowly, Thunder became pretty happy compared to what I knew from him. Sadly, he decided, that he should go outside sometimes too. But as my new friends both did not want me to be alone, they agreed that they'd just take like shifts so that I would not be alone.

As they started to do so I often talked to SD about Thunder. I asked him some questions I did not dare to ask Thunder himself. _"Do you know why… Thunder is like he is most of the time? You know… just sad." _**"You're asking the wrong mon here. Thunder is very likely the only one knowing about this. I don't know how he became like this. But what I can tell you, is that he has depression. Even if he tries to hide it, I know about it. And sometimes I worry about him too…" **As I heard SD confirming my fears, I started to worry even more than I already did. It was hard enough for me not to think about what happened back in the forest and knowing that my pal really is depressive… and it scared me to know that he may probably hurt himself… SD saw my look of worry pretty fast. **"You… you care about Thunder a lot, don't you?"**

As I can't see myself I can only guess, but I very likely blushed as he asked me this question. _"Well… he is my best friend in this world. I don't know many more Pokemon at all. And he is always nice to me. He saved my life back as I was attacked by Darkrai. I just… I want to help him too! I know that he is suffering, but I can't know why. I'm scared that I'll lose him if something like what happened with my assignment happens ever again. And I just don't know how to help him!" _SD seemed very thoughtful about my words. **"****And you're sure that's everything? It's just you wanting to repay Thunder? Nothing else?" **He stared at me with a knowing look. I stuttered a little. _"Well… uhm… Okay, I know that I can't lie to you… I… I believe…" _

**Have a great christmas and a great start to 2020. See you guys soon!**


	10. Chapter 8: The feast of love

**Hello guys, I'm back from my little break. I took some time to think about how to continue the story, as I honestly had some problems thinking about the plot. And that's why I decided to very likely make this story shorter than I wanted to at first. That means, the plot will go on much faster from now on. The first big plot twist of this story is already VERY near. Who knows, maybe it's only two chapters away. Don't exactly know myself. The story will very likely have around 20 chapters, maybe 25, since I already have MUCH more ideas for the following actions. For today you get another more relaxing, but PRETTY important chapter. But not nearly as important as the ones that are in coming! Stay tuned and have fun reading. SERIOUS Reviews are appreciated. **

**_Chapter 8: The feast of love_**

**Thunder's POV**

It was only a few days left until Christmas. It was pretty late already and I tried to sleep. As I worked all of the day to prepare for the event, I was pretty tired. But I wasn't able to sleep peacefully. I had to worry about so many things. I had made too many mistakes and if I'd do anything wrong all of my lies would come to an end. If this would happen… But otherwise I did not want to lie to my friends. Fate and SD both care so much about me and I refuse to tell them anything! All the time I thought about my options. The question I had to ask myself all the time was: What would be the best for my friends? Maybe it would be the best for them, if they'd not have to know…

But back to the topic: This past evening I tried to sleep for a few hours, but without any success. As I was tired of being tired, I decided to get myself some water. But as I passed Fate's and SD's room, I heard the two of them talking. Obviously, I was not the only one still being awake. At first, I ignored it, as it was not my business, what they were talking, but even if I'm ashamed to admit it, I decided to listen a little more, as I heard Fate talking. _"And that's why I believe that… that… I'm in love…" _I tried not to make a noise. My friends too were both quiet for a few seconds. After that time, I heard SD giggle a little. **"Well, I'd like to play surprised, but I don't like to lie to others. I already knew about it. And I think it's great news!" **As I could not see them, I can only guess, but I believe that Fate very likely blushed. _"What? You… you already know? But I thought…" _SD stopped her. **"I know some more things than you'd believe. But that doesn't matter right now. I won't disappoint you, I promise!" **

This was the moment, I decided to leave. I felt a little bad about eavesdropping and I decided not to show them about knowing about it. But to be honest, I already supposed this. From the day Fate was hurt by the general on, she and SD seemed to understand each other better every day. Since I failed to save her, but SD managed to do so I watched how they were doing. I saw them getting closer every day and talking very much. I already suspected that Fate had fallen in love with my friend. Them being the same species was only the top of the iceberg. I was a little sad about not being able to talk to them about their relation. But even if I was happy for them getting together and already awaited the day, they'd tell me themselves, something made me feel a little hurt. Maybe it was the knowledge about me having less of a reason to keep my secrets from them… since they would still have each other, it would be easier for them… *Sigh* Just one more thing to worry about…

Well, time just went by for the next few days until Christmas finally arrived. To keep my thoughts away for a little, I used my time to prepare for a little party. The biggest problem was, to find presents for my friends. Especially for Fate, since I had NO idea what she could like at all. That's why I did not get anything too special. The evening arrived surprisingly fast. Fate managed to walk like normal again, so she wanted to help preparing the food too. Because I was interested how good she could cook at all, I agreed to let her prepare it alone while I decorated the living room.

After everything was finished, we just sat together in the room, eating the soup Fate made. This may sound rude, but it tasted way better than I expected. It's just because I did not believe that someone who forgot everything, even about cooking, could be that much of a cook. The rest of the day we spent all of the time together. As I gave my presents to my friends, they seemed pretty happy, Fate even more than SD. But what surprised me was, that somehow BOTH if them managed to leave the house and get something for ME without me noticing. As the night went on, we decided to end our little celebration. SD went to sleep immediately and I went outside. I walked right through the forest for around half an hour. Every time I just need some time for myself and especially some time to relax, not thinking about anything, I went to a little cliff at the edge of the forest. There you have a great view on the ocean. It's kind of my secret place. I just sat down and watched the stars above me, just enjoying my life for once, as I heard a familiar story behind me… _"Thunder?" _Fate was standing at the edge of the clearing. I was pretty surprised to see her there. "Uh… what are you doing here, Fate? How did you find this place?" She seemed to hesitate for a moment. _"I… I followed you. I… I need to tell you something…" _I already knew, what she was going to tell me… or did I?


	11. Chapter 9: You dont know anything!

**Welcome back to another chapter. Today is the day guys. The waiting ends! I will no longer just try to make the story longer. I'll be honest with you: I'm disappointed about how everything turned out until now! And that's why I'll no longer keep the plot from advancing fast. From today on literally EVERY chapter will have a BIG influence on the whole story! Today is the day ****_Never alone _****truly begins! (By the way, I will know use quotes used in the chapter as titles more often) Have fun reading. Serious reviews are appreciated. **

**Chapter 9: You don't know anything about me!**

_"__I… I need to tell you something." _As Fate told me this, I believed that she would finally tell me about her new relation to SD and I was already pretty happy about it. But otherwise I felt bad. Even if she was not fully recovered yet, she followed me throughout the whole forest just to tell me something I did already know. "It's about the talk you and SD had a few nights ago, isn't it?" She stared at me, looking shocked. _"W… wait, what? You already… you know it already?" _"I'm sorry, but yes I do. I could not sleep and as I wanted to get myself some water, I heard you talking. I bet you would've wanted to tell me yourself, wouldn't you?" Fate just blushed furiously and stuttered something before she calmed down a little. _"Well, I guess I can't change it. Since you already know… what… what do you think about it?" _She looked at me in a way I can't describe. In some praying way maybe. I did not want to lie to her again, so I told her everything I thought. "I would lie, if I'd say that I didn't expect it to be honest. Fate again blushed. _"How do you all know these things that fast?" _I laughed a little. "Well, I wouldn't know if you would've hidden it in some way, but it was just to obvious. But I had hoped that it would happen already." Fate looked at me again, but this time… she just looked incredibly happy. A little happier than I thought was normal. _"You… you hoped? Do you mean…?" _"Why shouldn't I hope for it? I'm happy for the two of you!"

Fate's joy immediately changed into confusion. _"Wait, what? What do you mean with "the two of you"?" _With her question she confused me too. "What do you mean? You two, you and SD. Who else should I mean?" Her confusion did not disappear, but grew even bigger instead. _"What are you just…? What did you hear us talk about that night, Thunder?" _"I heard everything I needed to know. I heard you talking about having fallen in love and SD being very happy and supportive. Just everything I needed to hear to know about the two of you being together now." Finally, the confusion disappeared and a look of understanding took its place. _"You mean… that's everything you heard?" _She stepped beside me and sat down too. _"Thunder… you did not hear everything. You did not hear the important part of our conversation… the truth is…" _She took a deep breath and I was already scared of what she would say. _"The truth is, that I did not fall in love with SD, but with you… Thunder… I love you._

**_Fate's POV:_**

I've never felt such relief ever before. As I finally spoke those words, it felt like a rock falling of me. I finally was brave enough to tell him the truth. I needed a lot of support to get this confidence though… a lot of support from SD. What truly happened at this past night was, that SD told me about his knowledge of my feelings. Because of that, I decided to explain everything to him and he happily agreed to help me telling Thunder. He was the one telling me to wait until Christmas Eve and to follow him to his favourite spot. He really was a great friend for me there.

As I told Thunder about my feelings, he fell silent for a few seconds. He just looked at me, very surprised. He strangely started shivering, like something inside of him was about to break out. He took his gaze away from me and looked at the amulet inside of his paw. Normally he was wearing it around the neck, but only since this day… it was my present for him. He just wouldn't stop shivering and staring at his amulet, his face turned away from me. After what had happened as Gavin, the General of the Slaves, attacked me, I was pretty worried as I saw him like that. _"Are… are you alright? Thunder?" _He started mumbling something. It sounded like. "I can't… please… leave…" As I started to grow even more worried, I laid one of my paws on his shoulder. _"Thunder… please talk to me!" _Surprisingly… he did.

The moment I touched him he turned around and started yelling at me. "Piss off, Fate! What are you even thinking? How can you believe stupid bullshit like this? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! How do you know that you love me, without knowing me at all?" He stared at me for one moment. I was just shocked by his reaction. Especially after what SD had told me, I did not believe, that he would reject me. Especially not like THIS. I felt tears forming inside my eyes. His angry gaze instantly changed. He too had tears in his eyes, ever since he started yelling. Very likely even before. "F…Fate. I'm sorry, I…" He just stood up and ran away, leaving me alone. I only heard one last thing from him. "I have to do something important!"

**_? 's POV:_**

**_"_****_It worked! My plan succeeded! She now feels, why she can't trust anybody! I already told her, that she will be hurt by trusting, and now she has been! The time has come! My plan seemed to fail, but I can know turn the wheel around again! Her soul has cracked! The time has come for the grand finale! Her will is going to break! She will fell TRUE betrayal. And she will find her place! The time has come, for the final act! My reign will begin as their adventure ends! It's time to end their lives and start a new era!"_**

**_Fate's POV:_**

He just left me at the clearing, all alone, not believing what had happened. How could everything just go wrong like that? After everything that happened… SD told me everything I needed to know and guaranteed me, that Thunder would love me back… but know… maybe this was all SD's pl… no! I shouldn't think like this. SD had no reason to lie to me like this. It was just what Thunder was saying. Not only I, but SD too don't know him at all… I decided that it would only harm me to stay here any longer. I'd just return and go to sleep. Even if it would be hard with a broken heart…

I would just wait out and talk to Thunder again the day after. I would just apologise for everything and hope that we could at least stay friends… And with that I decided to head back…home. But as I arrived, a surprise was waiting for me. And not a good one! It was a little paper, laying down on the kitchen table. It said: **"Fate, I hope you will read this soon! I don't exactly know what happened at the clearing, but it doesn't seem like it went great… I am not here right now and you shouldn't be too! I am writing this, because I saw Thunder running through the night. And it was not difficult for me to know his goal after what I've seen: He went straight to the base of the Slaves! Something about your talk made him go there! As you read this, I'll already have followed him! Please, hurry there too! Without our help, Thunder will very likely not survive this! My map is on the backside of this paper, so you can find us!**

**SD"**


	12. Interfere: 9th Jan 2020 A fateful day

Short interfere Chapter. Nothing I`ve planned to do. But today is the day it has to be done! Do once more show the world the best video game series of the world. Today is the day the best video game series got a new game (well, a remake but be happy about it!) announced! Today, on the 9th of January 2020 Pokemon Mystery Dungeon was officially revived after having ended officialy by the developers. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon is more than just a Spin Off, especially too me. It changes my life for two and a half years know. It made me write storys like this one, even if I have to admit that this is the one I like the least of all of my storys, find new friends, produce audio books, that became kinda famous and just puts a smile on my face every other day. Too, this Remake of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team/ Blue Rescue Team leads the way to more! Now we know that Spike Chunsoft is still in! There will be very likely a remake of the Explorers Game in a few years too, if I`d have to guess, I`d say in two years and maybe even a completly new game. Today is the day a big part of my life was being revived. And I felt I need to share this, since this series was also the reason this story even exists. And this story will become way better in the next chapters until the end! Long live Pokemon Mystery Dungeon! May you all enjoy Rescue Team DX!

Your true Pokemon Mystery Dungeon lover

ThechosenSpheal04 aka Günter aus der Dönerbude

Spread love for the worlds greatest games!

(New regular chapter will hopefully be released this week)


	13. Chapter 10: True Betrayal

**Welcome back for another chapter of ****_Never alone! _****Sorry I could not manage to publish this chapter yesterday like I first told you I'd do, but instead it's by far the longest chapter until now. I'll maybe do longer chapters more often now, but of course the story will have less chapters if I do so. Maybe you can already tell from the title that this chapter is VERY important for the plot, but as I already mentioned last time, all of them will be now! Little teaser: The next one will very likely bring the answer to the biggest question of this story! Until then, enjoy exploring the Base of the Slaves and experience ****_True Betrayal!_**** Serious Reviews are appreciated.**

**_Chapter 10: True Betrayal_**

On the backside of the letter a map was drawn. It was pretty detailed and made with a lot of talent. It clearly showed a spot at the beach that was around a mile away from Metro Village. This was the place the Slaves of the Darkness where hiding all the time. But… how should I get in there and be of any help? I could hardly fight at all as I've already learned before. And between this single failed fight and this day nearly a month had passed. But otherwise… it could not be a coincidence that Thunder went to this dangerous place now. It had to be because of what happened back at the ocean… and I was my fault in some way. SD already went there to help too, but if I did not at least try to help them, they'd probably both die! As I realised this, the decision was already made. I took SD's map and went to the beach!

I did only take very little time to reach the shore. The beach looked pretty normal. It was just miles of sand and the endless water in front of me. And then there was a little cave… just at the spot SD made the sign on his map. I looked around in the cave to find some hidden way, as something had to be there. And there really was a hidden lever just underneath a normal looking stone. As I activated him, the ground opened underneath me and I fell down into an underground place. As I fell, I already realised: My plan to just sneak in would NOT work if I just fall down in their base now. As I hit the ground a short wave of pain went through my body, but it stopped pretty quickly. In front of me was a building. It was bigger than everything I've seen in all of Metro Village. It kind of looked like a prison, but WAY bigger. Luckily not a single guard seemed to be at his post at the big walls as I just entered the building. One last breath and I went inside, knowing that there was nobody outside because they were all hunting for my friends! The last step had been taken. There was no turning back now!

**Thunder's POV**

The endless floors were all just like I remembered. I went straight to my goal, no distractions allowed! The place I needed to go was just at the back of the second floor! The leader's office! It was way to late to turn back now. It had to end know, no matter in what way. I had to fight my lifelong nemesis, Darkrai himself. I had to capture him, or better kill him. But I already knew that it would be nearly impossible to do so. Still, even if I'd not win, if my journey would end now… it would be better than just going on. Especially after what happened back at the clearing. The pain I saw in her eyes… as I just wanted to tell her the truth, but knowing that I couldn't. I just wish I'd be able to tell her everything. I'd tell her how I really feel about her. That I feel just the same… but it would only hurt her even more. Because one day, the day the truth comes out, she will see my true face. Everyone will. And if I somehow manage to end Darkrai's damned live… I'll make this day become today! But first I had to find the strongest foe of all!

On my way to the leader's office, I've met many beknown faces. Some of them tried to stop me, but couldn't while others were cleverer and did not even try. And finally, after what felt like hours, I reached my destination. A big, wooden door was just in front of me. A big golden sign flaunted on it. "Leader" it said. And the memories were just coming back… The time had finally come. I entered the room, expecting to face the king of nightmares himself… but the room was empty. Confused, I went further inside, looking for any hint of the darkness itself. As I entered the centre of the room, I heard a voice talking from where the door was.

**Fate's POV:**

I walked through this long and labyrinthine floors for a long time. I did not really need to fight that much, but there were two Slaves caring about me being here and attacking me. I actually managed to defeat them, even if I don't really know how. But they were not that strong either. From the signs on their shoulder's I'd believe they were a Rookie and later an advanced one. But still there was no sign of any of my friends. As I searched on the second floor, something different happened… but nothing good. As I tried to sneak through the floors, so that the Warriors inside of them would not see me, I was surprised. As I just looked around a corner, somebody pressed me to the ground from behind. I felt a claw pressing down on my neck. **_"Ya better not move an inch girl, 'cause if you do, I may feel forced to hurt you a little… a little more than you'd survive." _**I could not see who attacked me, even if the voice seemed strangely familiar. I just stayed how I was, obeying the attacker. **_"Good girl! Now stand up, but don't try anything stupid! I'll take you to your best friend!" _**

**Thunder's POV:**

**"****Long time no see, old friend. What are you doing in this rotten place?" **Looking to the door, I saw an old "friend" of mine. Still not the leader of the Slaves, but no one nicer. It was the first of Darkrai's generals, Gavin the Gachomp. The guy that had already attacked Fate back at this one day. "Piss off you idiot. I don't need you too right now. Where the hell is Darkrai?" **"You are searching for the boss? Oh, how sad. He is not here right now. He's on a business travel. He'll be back in a few days. Until then I'd be happy to show you your room until he arrives. The dungeon!" **"Still the same arrogant idiot, aren't you. Go out of my way or I'll make you move by force!" The Garchomp laughed like some stupid maniac. **"I'd like to see you try. Your best days are long over and you know that your electric moves can't hurt me, don't you? So, I'll give you the choice: You follow me peacefully and nobody gets hurt… today… or you make me force you." **I just jerked with my shoulders. "Well, if you want to die so badly…"

**Boss fight: vs. Gavin, General of the Slaves**

And with this the fight began. I knew that it should be pretty easy to beat him. I did not expect him to really be stupid enough to believe that I'd not have any other moves than electric type. He should know my strength after what happened in the past, but it seemed like the generals were still all arrogant like before. Their biggest weakness… underestimating their opponent. **"Come on, attack me if you want it so badly!" **Wondering how stupid he had to be to even give me a free hit, I used my chance… and used my ice fang against him. I already trained to be able to fight him, since I couldn't be sure that I'd never need it. And since Ice fang is not a difficult technique to learn, I just did it.

My opponent cringed in pain as he got hit by the four times strong move. **"Ouch, fuck! Why, you little…" **He seemed pretty angry as he started to fight me with all of his force and all of his cleverness… which was not much. Again, just depending on effectiveness he tried to defeat me by just using earthquake over and over. He did not expect me to have no problems standing like normal and using another Ice fang. He was hit pretty badly again. For the first time, he did a good move at this moment as he summoned a sandstorm. It became harder for me to see my enemy's movements and attacks, also it became harder to aim at him. Gavin realised that his earthquake would not do him any good now, as he started using Dragon claw to hit me, which worked out way better for him. He actually managed to hit me four times and to hurt me pretty badly. But as he believed he just had to do it again to defeat me, he dropped his defence right in front of me. As my third and last Ice fang hit, the sandstorm disappeared and Gavin fell down against a wall, just barely conscious. He was not abled to move anymore. **"H… hey. Thunder. Buddy. You'd not kill your good friend, would you?" **After he had to admit his defeat, he did not seem that confident anymore. I just walked over to him, already readying my next attack. "Then tell me ONE good reason, why I should let you stay alive!" To my surprise it was not him answering.

**_"_****_Because if you kill him now, I'll kill your little girlfriend here!" _**I was shocked to hear this and I looked who dared to threaten me like this… What I did not expect was, that I actually saw Fate standing there. But she wasn't alone. There was somebody else. Someone with his claw just ready to break her neck. Gavin seemed to be the happiest one in this situation. **"Good timing dude. That was pretty close!" **The new intruder just looked at him with rage in his eyes. **_"For you my timing was really, really bad. Because after Darkrai finds out about your stupidity, you'll hope that you just would've died here! And now to us, Thunder!" _**My glance was much like his to Gavin… full of hate. **_"What? Did you not expect me to be here like this?" _**"Why. Why are you here like this? Why are you here, _you f***ing TRAITOR!"_ My counterpart seemed to be very amused about my rage. **_"Well, the better question is, why did you not seem this coming? Isn't being betrayed like one of your hobbies… buddy?"_**

His ugly red eyes were burning red as he laughed about me. **_"_****_Seems like I´m in control right now, am I not, Thunder?" _**I did not say a word towards the traitor. **_"What? Just because I lived with you for some time you are that pissed to see me here? Oh, and let me correct one thing you said back as you explained Fate this group: Blaze the Blaziken was expelled just a few months ago. He was just to weak. And since they needed a strong fire type, I got the position of the general instead. All of this was planned from the very beginning." _**"Why did you have to do this? Just why… I thought… we were friends!" Again, he laughed like the sick bastard he was. **_"You believe a lot of bullshit, don't you? How about we make a deal: Both of you will now follow me to the dungeon peacefully. There you'll wait until the boss returns. And as he gets back, he'll decide about your… Fate. In more than one way, if you know what I mean!" _**"Tell me one reason, why I should? If I do, we will both die! If I'd fight you know, the chance to survive would be higher for me and for Fate." **_"And that's the interesting part: It's your choice: You fight me, having the chance to save both of you, but a much higher chance that both of you just die, or following me and letting Darkrai choose your Fate, with me doing my all to convince him, to let Fate stay alive. You decide it!" _**"How can I be sure, that you'll really try to convince him? You lied to me all of this time!" **_"I can be honest if I want to. And I promise you, that I am now. That's all I can do to ensure you now. What will you do? Die or die? Doesn't look good for you, does it!" _**I knew that it could be very stupid, but SD was right. I was already weakened and I would have no chance fighting him. And if I'd follow him now, maybe at least Fate could survive. After all, it's my fault she got into this. And that's how we ended up in a small cell in the dungeon of the base of the Slaves of Darkness… captured by what I believed was my best friend…


	14. Chapter 11: The legend

**Surprise my friends. As I already announced yesterday, the new chapter will include a legend, that is PRETTY important for this story, as it shows the reason the Slaves of the Darkness were founded. And yep, you get a chapter today, even if there already was one yesterday. I was just pretty motivated the last days and I wanted to do this chapter now. I still am way more motivated than in the first chapters, but still I´ll take a break for the next few days, which should be understandable XD But maybe the next chapter will still come out this week. We´ll see. Have fun reading and enjoy the legend! Serious Reviews are appreciated.**

**_Chapter 11: The legend _**

**Thunder's POV: **

And so, it happened. Fate and I were locked inside a cell of the Slaves, being caught because we were betrayed. All we could do now, was to wait until Darkrai would come back…and pray that he would at least spare her. But what I did not think about as I accepted the traitors offer was, that the leader of the Slaves already attacked her once. And he definitely had a good reason… which means that the chance of him sparing her would be low… Fate herself did not think that we could not do anything now, as she walked up and down in our cage, searching for something. "You can stop it now, Fate. It's hopeless. The Slaves of the Darkness would never leave their prisoners a way to… _"I got something!" _She even surprised me by apparently finding a way out. "Wait, are you serious?" She looked at one spot of the cell again. The funnel that was a few metres above our heads. It's entrance was blocked by metal bars. She looked at me, seeming to be disappointed. _"Just… forget what I said…there's no way…" _This time I interrupted her. "So he did not lie at all…" Fate looked at me again, this time being surprised. I explained to her: "SD knows that Darkrai won't spare you, so he locked us here. If we fuse my lightning and your fire, we can surely melt the bars." _"But how do we get up there? It's way to high to jump there and the walls are way to smooth to climb." _I already knew that the difficult part had begun as she asked this question. She would not be happy about my plan, that was ensured. And the only way to convince her would be…

"We melt down the bars and after that, you'll climb on my shoulders. With enough speed, you can manage to jump up there then." _"And how do you get there after?" _And know we got to the difficult part of my idea… "I won't." Fate's expression became shocked. _"What? No, we can't do that! I won't just leave you…" _Again, I interrupted her thoughts. "Let me tell you a legend Fate." She became very confused, because of that. _"Wha… why? Why now?" _"Please… just hear me out, okay?" She glanced at me, but I could see the pity in her eyes. She sat down and I started telling her the legend.

**Story-telling POV:**

"There's a legend that spread in the nation one day in the past. It is a legend about this organisation, the Slaves of the Darkness. Nobody knows who first told this legend or if it's true. The legend starts one day many years ago. It started with the birth of a special Pokemon. Back then, nobody knew, what he would do in the future. But he was not welcomed very nicely. It was because of his parents. As they knew they'd get a child, they made many plans about what they'd do. They wanted it to be a girl, having her father's species. She should become a strong, determined Pokemon that others should fear. But the child they got was nowhere even alike their dreams. Out of their egg, a little boy hatched. He had the same species his mother had. Because of this, his parents did not love him like others love their child from the very beginning. As time went by and the little boy's personality became clear, it became even worse. He became a shy boy, but still tried to be very friendly to everyone. For short: He was everything his parents did not want. But they did not expel him, since he was their only child. But as nothing changed after even more years went by, they gave up on him. The boys mother became pregnant again. And as his new sibling was born, his parents no longer cared about him in any way. His new sister was just what the two of them had always dreamed of. And now they did expel the young boy. He had to leave his family and his town, never having received any love. The next years just got worse for him.

Since his parents taught him nothing about living in a society, the boy could not get any friends. Nobody gave him a job to earn money, as he did not know how to properly talk to others. Without having money, the poor guy had no place to stay. He lived out on the streets, having to fight for every little food. And still, nobody even showed any compassion, but instead they insulted him for being rude. Other homeless mon would not accept him either, so he had to fight for his own. Everything went worse with every day passing by… until one day. The boy had given up on every hope he ever had. He hated the world and every Pokemon on it. Not having any more food or water left, he gave up on his life. As he laid down in a small, dark alley, just waiting for death to finally take him, he was saved… or so he thought. Because someone emerged from the shadows. It was a Pokemon, but not a normal one. It was a shadow itself. It was the bastard known as _Darkrai_. The mysterious Pokemon promised the boy to train him. He promised to help him, archive a big goal of Darkrai that he knew the boy shared too… it was to take revenge.

Only knowing hate and pain, the box happily agreed, as Darkrai kept his promise. The following years, Darkrai became the boy's mentor. He taught him everything he could learn. And he helped him doing a big step to getting revenge on all of the world. And with that… the day came. Darkrai needed the boys help to accomplish a devilish goal. He wanted to gather all of the Pokemon being hurt by the world itself to fight for revenge together. But not even Pokemon as desperate as them were trusting the being of Darkness… but they did trust a broken boy. And that's why Darkrai made the guy become his student: To establish this foundation for him. But Darkrai, evil as he is, did not tell the boy that way. Together the two of them managed to gather enough Pokemon and the Slaves of the Darkness were born. The broken Pokemon, being the reason of the establishment, became the leader of the Slaves for some time… but now, that the group was made, Darkrai no longer needed the poor guy. And so, he did what SD did to us. Being the right hand of the young leader, Darkrai was trusted by many of the members. And slowly and quietly, behind the leader's back, he built up a group of rebels to dethrone their boss. And that's what they did. They attacked the poor boy from behind, ending his reign. Darkrai took his place and never gave it away since then… that's the legend that many Pokemon are telling each other. Because of that, the myth was born, that Darkrai was not the founder of this cursed organisation, but someone else… some Pokemon believe this, some don't. But even if it would be true… nobody ever heard something about the betrayed and broken boy ever again… and so the proponents of this story believe, that he decided to end his life for real after the betrayal, if he was not killed by Darkrai himself… the one time Darkrai had ever fought someone by himself."

**Fate's POV: **

I let the story Thunder just told me affect me for now. _"__This… this could be true if I think about who Darkrai seems to be… I would think he is capable of doing something like this. But… why exactly did you need to tell me this right now." _"You don't understand, do you? I am doing it to convince you… because the truth is…" All the time he told me the legend; Thunder had his eyes closed. I believed that he'd do it to be able to concentrate better, but as he looked at me for the first time after finishing, I realised why he did it. He just looked at me, smiling a little. His eyes were full of tears. "I am telling you this, because this legend is true. And the boy… was me. I am the true floater of this damned group."


	15. Chapter 12: The ancient demon

**Before we begin, I want to thank you guys for the support. I am getting some pretty nice reviews from time to time, even if I think that the story is pretty bad myself to be honest. It just feels unstructured and rushed, especially compared to my other storys I did on YouTube. I hope that it will get better and I'm already way happier with the last chapter than I had believed. I also want to reply on one Review. Imanton1: I'm sorry but either I misunderstand your tip with the apostrophes or there's a problem since I am using a German keyboard instead of an English one :/ Because of that I can't do much but to continue like this for now. Sorry again :/.(Editing Spheal is just correcting this mistake in the whole story right now, so new readers won't have the problem) Still, I hope all of you have fun reading another chapter! Serious Reviews are appreciated.**

**P.S: I wrote a new description for the story if you haven't seen it already. **

**_Chapter 12: The ancient demon_**

**Fate´s POV: **

"And that's why I want you to be saved like this… because I don't even deserve to live at all!" That's how Thunder finished his story. As he spoke out these last words, he turned away from me and stared at the wall. "So… just let's get this over with, okay?" It took some time for me to get everything he just told me. Of course, I already knew that he was hiding something and it was pretty obvious that the Slaves of the Darkness would be involved somehow, but what I was told was far behind everything I could've imagined… but I knew he wasn't lying. Everything was just so perfect. Even as Gavin surprised me back then. He did not do anything because he knew that I'd have been told the truth. So, from the very beginning to the very end the one that saved me and that I fell in love with… was the one who created this enemy… "I know that I'm worth nothing myself! If it would not be to fix my own mistakes, I would have ended my life myself long ago! Just… get out of here now. Tell everyone the truth and then flee. So that Darkrai may never find you!" As I heard this, I realised what I had to do!

_"__No! I won't leave you!" _In the blink of a second the Shinx turned to me. "What? What do you mean? Do you think I'm lying to get you going or are you just to stupid to realise?" _"Neither of them! I know that you speak the truth. But still… I do not believe that it was your fault." _He stared at me, but did not say anything. _"You only did all of this back then, because you only knew hate! Darkrai used your condition for his own good. You know… sometimes it's not important if we make mistakes. Everybody makes mistakes, but as long as we learn to regret, we can be forgiven. And after all I've experienced in this world, you are more than just regretting it… And too… even if I'd not want to forgive you… I still feel the same than back at the clearing. Even more so. Knowing that you have hidden the truth… not to help yourself, but to not hurt me…" _

All the time I was speaking, Thunder just listened. I saw his tears coming back again. "W… why? I just… can't understand you. I lied to you. I hid my secret from everyone, just so no one would punish me for what I did. I don't deserve your mercy!" _"Stop lying to yourself Thunder. We both know, you hid the truth to be able to fix your mistakes, not to gain advantage. And I'll rather stay here with you than escaping now, knowing that I'll never see you again!" _He still looked at me. I could see many emotions in his view. Confusion, happiness, incomprehension and surprise. For the first time he stopped crying and smiled at me. "You… you really mean it, don't you?" I, too, smiled at him, nodding. "I… I have to tell you something else too… Back at the clearing. Back yesterday. Back, as you told me how you feel… I… I insulted you. I yelled at you. I went away as you wanted to see me the most. I just couldn't tell you the truth back then either. I was not strong enough to tell you about my past…and I was not strong enough to tell you about my feelings either." It now was my turn looking surprised. I already hoped what he wanted to tell me. "Fate… if you still feel the same… I want to be with you for this last days of my life. I want to spend them with you. Because… I, too, love you.

In my frozen state I did not realise what was happening at all, before our lips met for the first time. The next moment I found myself in his arms. I felt a tear touching my back, as he spoke again. "If it just would be a longer time. If there would just be a way to escape together. Finally, being able to think clearly again, I hugged him tightly. I believed, that he was right. Even as he admitted his love to me, it could not last long. Darkrai would be back in only a few days. And as this happens… but as often: Believing is not knowing as I heard another voice talking. _"How nice. You finally got yourself a girlfriend boss! Of course, there's a way out of here for the two of you!" _I felt Thunder pushing me back quickly, as he heard the, to me unknown, voice. He as blushing bright red. "What the… Evan! What are you doing here?" An Eevee was standing in front of our cell and was smiling amusedly. _"Well, I saw what happened and I wanted to get you out of here." _As he spoke, I realised the bracelet Eevee wore. It was a bracelet that only rookies of the Slaves get. _"Wait! Who are you? Why should you try to save us?" _Thunder looked around, seeming a little panicked, as he explained: "That's Evan the Eevee. He is not really a Slave, but I'll explain it as are out of here!"

After the Eevee opened the lock with his key, we went to the entrance of the building. As we reached it, we were already greeted. Not by any Slave, but it still was not a nice surprise. Standing there was Günter, who looked at Thunder with a glare full of hate and disappointment. As Evan saw him, he explained. _"__Oh, I maybe should've told you… as they guard the dungeon, I needed help to get there. I had to get Günter to help me, but to understand everything… I had to tell him everything too." _As Thunder looked at the officer, he seemed pretty intimidated. "You heard what he said, Shinx! For now, we'll get back to your place. And then we'll have a _nice little _talk! Understood?" My now-boyfriend looked at the ground as he slowly nodded.

It did not take us to long to get back to Thunder's place. The Slaves had not realised our escape yet, because if they did, SD would very likely be waiting here. We all just sat down and Günter went on, piercing Thunder with his glace. "Well, I just want to repeat what I already heard. Thunder, you lied to us as you applied at the police station to get in. You passed us some correct information, but also many false ones, even if you knew they'd be wrong. You kept your secret from us all the time. And, most importantly… YOU just CREATED this freaking group? Are you nuts?!" Thunder just continued to stare at the ground, nodding slowly. Günter seemed to calm down a bit. "Do you even now what you did? As your friend I am disappointed of you. You could've done so much better. As a police officer, I see more than just a criminal sitting here in front of me. And you now what I have to do! If you're lucky, some judges would at least let you stay alive because of your deal with Evan!" He took a deep breath, as he looked at Thunder again. "Tomorrow. 12 pm." Thunder, for the first time, looked up, as Günter went on. Don't believe I'm doing this for your sake! But I know that you want to defeat the Slaves more than anybody else. I'll be back here, tomorrow at 12 pm. If you're still here then, I'll arrest you. Until then, you can do what you want. And you could disappear from here."

Thunder looked at him in disbelief. "Do you mean… you are letting me get away?" "For now! And officially, I am not! You escaped me! Understood? I still am Metro villages Officer! And tomorrow, I'll start to search you, until I find you. I am just giving you a fair chance." It seems like Günter had nothing to say anymore, because he just stood up and wanted to leave. But Thunder stopped him. "Wait! Before you go… many things could happen, and maybe we'll never see again… let me at least tell you everything you need to fight the Slaves now!" Günter turned around again, but he seemed very annoyed. "What do you think we DON'T already know? We know everything we need!" "You don't even now what they're trying to do!" "They want to get revenge, I know!" "And how? Tell me, how do they want to get it?" "…" Günter could not answer this question and so he sat back down. "Thanks! Just let me explain for now. Because, what neither you or Fate know by now is, that their attacks and robberies are just a charade… They are trying to reach a greater goal. They want to summon a long forgotten being from the depths of the void. They want to summon a being named "Shadow Demon"." Günter instantly interrupted him again. "YOU ARE NUTS! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" I was the only one only being able to ask about it. Evan explained it to me. _"__The Shadow Demon is an old legend. It's told that once, long ago, a being created out of Shadows entered this world. Within a few months, it took everything it wanted to take and destroyed everything else. Thousands of lives were lost. It could only be sealed away by a legendary Pokemon with a special gift. This Pokemon was called Latias. If the Demon would return, the world would start to fall apart, as Latias mysteriously disappeared the same day she sealed the beast away." _

Before I could even ask anything, Thunder went on. "That's true. They want to summon this demon again and Darkrai says, he has the power to control it. With it's help, they want to get their revenge." Günter just took a deep breath again and looked out of the window, very likely thinking about what to do. Thunder went on. "There is an old artefact called the "Dark Crystal". It contains half of the demon's power. Latias created it, as she banned him. After the Demon is summoned, he'll have to absorb all of the jewel to become full again." In the blink of an eye, Günter seemed a lot more worried. "And… how do we know that the demon is back. Or if the absorbs the crystal?" Evan explained: _"__Well, as he begins, we still have some time left. The crystal will be able to contain it's power for at least two weeks if the demon tries to destroy it. It was just built against him. These two weeks can be used, as the world will know about the demon. The legend says "The sky will send a sign to the world"."_

Günter just stood up and ran out of the door. The last thing he shouted was something like "Leave now!". Curious why he'd react THAT angry now, I stepped to the window he was looking outside of. Thunder and Evan stepped beside me. And all of us saw the sun shining purple…

_To be continued… _


	16. Chapter13: Battle against a true Traitor

**God, this really was some work. Big thanks to Imanton1 for explaining the problem. As you may've noticed, I've already corrected ALL of the story (except for the Intermission). It was quite some work, just like writing this longest chapter until now. If there still are some ` instead of ' I'm sorry, I missed them. Have fun reading a pretty long chapter. Oh, and have YouTube ready as I recommended some music to hear during some scenes. Serious Reviews are appreciated, especially today since I`m pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. Stay tuned as I`ll very likely do more chapters now, to finish the story soon. And yes, even if it may not feel like it, there will definitely not be more than 3 more chapters until the final part begins! Have fun reading!**

**_Chapter 13: Battle against a true traitor!_**

**Thunder`s POV:**

As we looked up into the sky, we all saw what could be the world's downfall. The sun was not shining like it should, but purple instead. This definitely was the sign the sky would send us! The Shadow Demon had been summoned and was now absorbing the Dark Crystal. "We have to leave! Now!" My decision was made quickly. To be honest, if this wouldn't have been the case, I'd very likely have stayed and would've gotten my deserved punishment. But the world needed us now. There was only one chance. "We have to reach the Crystal before the Demon absorbs it completely! If we do so, we may have a little chance to defeat him."

After I explained my plan to them, we went straight to the clearing, right where Fate admitted her feelings for the first time. On the way, we explained her all about my friend Evan. Here's a short version for you readers: Evan was a member of the police, as he was chosen to be a spy for them. He was supposed to hand over every information he could. But he was not the best at hiding his secret, so many members got suspicious. I was still in control of the group back then, but I already regretted my decision after a few Mon were killed… I decided to try to hurt the Slaves from the inside, which became my downfall, as Darkrai proofed that I was betraying them. But they did not get Evan. Like I already said, I quickly understood who he was, but as I did want to damage the group, I made a deal with him. I'd help him get information and would protect him from members and he would tell the police everything. Except for who I was. That was his part of the deal. This just went on all the time. Sadly, he started to call me "boss" back then, a habit which I could not break anymore, even if I never wanted him to call me like that.

The end of his story is, that he was fired by Günter himself, as the Totodile was told about Evan's deal. I felt pretty bad about this, since he only made this deal because of me AND only told Günter to save me. As I apologized to him for that, he only said: _"Don't sweat it boss. I would've lost my job soon anyway. Either, because we are all going to die or because the Slaves don't exist anymore." "Well, I hope it will be the second option…" _Fate seemed really worried as she said this. _"And what's our plan exactly?" _I quickly explained everything. "I know the place, where the Dark Crystal is hidden. I could not just go there and destroy it, since it was locked by some kind of spell. The spell has very likely been broken. We will now travel the sea and the other continent to find the Cave of… Fate." Only now this coincidence came to my mind, but I continued like before. "Well, we'll go there and fight the Demon. Either we win and the world will be saved, we come to late and the demon has already absorbed all of the crystal and became unstoppable or we will die fighting him. But this can't happen! We have to win! I have to win! I have to fix what I did. And if it's the last thing I do!" Fate looked at me extremely worried, but did not say a thing. Evan seemed a lot more optimistic, even in the face of destruction. _"We won't need that. We will just save the world and none of us has to die." _

Our walk went on for a bit. There still was the biggest problem of our plan: How to cross the ocean? We decided, to search a way as we reach the clearing. But as we got there, I needed some time to think first. I just went to the ledge, like always do. "This… may be the last time I see this view. The last moments I'm here, on the continent where I lived for all of my live." Fate came to my side as I continued. "Every memory I have comes from this place. Most of them are bad, but some… some are beautiful." I smiled a little, closing my eyes, before I looked to my side where Fate was standing. "And you now why I have good memories, even after all I've suffered? Because of you Fate. Because you came into my life. And you helped to finally reveal my secret. I may have lost all of my good reputation, but I just feel… I feel free now. I've lost the weight that was oppressing me. And I finally got someone who cares about me. Someone I care about…" Fate started to nuzzle my side as I went on. _"Don't worry, Thunder. You won't have to be alone anymore. I'm by your side, please remember this!" _I heard another voice from behind us. _"And I'm with you too, boss. The worst times are over for you and soon for everybody. But we'll have to say goodbye to this continent now, don't you think so." _

_First time doing this: I recommend you to hear a song while reading the next part. May do this some more times. For now, you should maybe hear on YouTube: _Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon OST: Voidlands

As I finally started to relax a bit, I heard another voice speaking, right on my other side than Fate was. **_"That's true. You should say goodbye now. To this continent, to your friends… just to YOUR LIVE!" _**Me and Fate both jumped back instantaneously to dodge the attack that came. A beam of purple fire missed me by just one inch. Now, that we knew who came visiting us, we all took a fighting stance. Standing, or maybe even hovering, right in front of us, was the true traitor of this adventure. At least if I'm not… SD, the abominated Vulpix. The Pokemon I thought was my best friend, until he revealed to be the second general of the Slaves. **_"I see you got away from our dungeon pretty well, didn't you? But I believe it was no problem, having this traitor helping you!" _**"Shut up and go away. You are the LAST person to call someone a traitor!" The SD I knew was no longer existent. Instead there was a maliciously joyful monster, which seemed to be amused by me. **_"What's your problem? Are you salty that your little secret got out? You were the one stupid enough to trust me. As we first met you did tell me not to trust anyone YOURSELF. Well, sometimes it's good to do what you tell yourself!" _**"Just leave this bullshit and let us pass! You can't do anything against us either." Again, he just laughed. **_"You don't know how much I can do. But you'll see it yourself! You know what? Since you've been a great host as long as I lived with you, I'll kill you last. Before I do, I'll kill the ones you love, just in front of your damned little eyes!" _**As you may have realized by now, I am not really the most self-assured Pokemon, so I don't really care if he threatens me or not. But if somebody dares to threaten my friends, no matter who it is, I will not show him mercy! "You know what, fine! If you want to die, then just go on! You don't deserve to live anymore either. You are not even a Pokemon, you are just some deformity! You are an abomination that needs to be stopped!" And as you may have guessed, he just laughed again. **_"Only half of this is true. I am not a Pokemon. I am not an abomination! I! AM! A! VIRUS!"_**

_"__You are WHAT? _Fate obviously thought the same thing I did. **_"A Virus! There's no such thing like abominations in this world. Well, since you'll die anyways, I can tell you. I am a Virus from another Dimension. I came to spread the Darkness and let the Virus infect everyone's hearts! I am, to KILL. And now it's time to finally do my job AND KILL ALL OF YOU!"_**

_Next track: Underfell – Battle against a True Traitor_

**Boss fight: vs. SD, General of the Slaves, Traitor, Virus**

No more words were needed as the fight began. All odds were good for us. We were three, SD was only alone. I managed to defeat Gavin, who too is a General, but has a WAY bigger advantage against me than the Virus has. Everything was perfect for us to win. Too, I rarely felt that happy to be able to kill someone! If only a few days ago, someone would've told me that I'd be here like this today, I'd have made sure that I'd never see him again. But here we were.

SD did not seem like he'd want to let us have a chance, as he instantaneously started bombarding us with his attacks. Our problem was, that he already announced that he'd try to kill my friends first. Since Evan and Fate both never really learned how to fight, he'd have an easy time doing so, if I'd let him attack them. Too, as I still thought we were friends, I often wondered how strong SD would really be. It turned out, that he was WAY stronger than I expected. He was floating around weirdly while trying to burn us. Since his fire could not hurt Fate at all, he went for direct attacks against her. Luckily, she is a pretty agile Pokemon and so she managed to get away most of the time. Evan did his best to damage our foe, exactly like I did. He, too, managed to defend himself, especially because he knows Protect.

But even if it seemed like we'd deal a lot of damage, he did not seem to struggle at all. He just continued to fight, on and on. Some time later, he stopped for a moment, floating above our heads. **_"You are more annoying than I thought. I have to congratulate you. I feel the necessity to use my full power against you pitiful mortals!" _**The moment he finished his sentence, he just disappeared into thin air. All of us were wondering, why he'd flee just now. It already was to late, as Evan realised that SD appeared right behind him. This time, his flamethrower hit at it`s strongest. Evan kept standing, but was obviously injured a lot. The moment the flamethrower hit SD disappeared again. This time, I'd not let him strike that easily. I was ready to attack him the moment he'd appear, but I couldn't. The very next second, he was floating right above Fate. In one of his paws, he charged some sort of power. The moment I realised him being there, it was to late to hurt him before he could attack. At risk of my own life, I did what I knew was best.

**Fate's POV:**

I did not see coming, what happened next. Right after Evan was seriously injured, SD disappeared again. I wanted to spot him the moment he'd appear, to be able to avoid his attack. What I did not see coming, was him hovering above me. Before I could even react, I'd been thrown to the side. Right where I was before, Thunder was trying to keep standing, but tripped as he was badly hurt. **_"Really? I didn't expect some pest like you to be that selfless, Thunder. I think that this deserves a price." _**"Just *cough* keep you bullshit!" Thunder was pretty pissed, but he was way to weak to start an attack now. SD disappeared again, just to appear again, right in front of us. **_"Why are you so rude? Buddy? I just want to make you a present!" _**His eyes started to burn like they did as I first met him. He seemed to charge some beam inside of his mouth. **_"For your heroism I'll reward you. AND KILL ALL OF YOU AT ONCE INSTEAD OF KILLING YOUR FRIENDS FIRST!" _**As he kept charging his beam, I realised the situation. Evan and Thunder were both hurt and could not fight anymore. If anyone had could save us now… it was me. Or was it…?

-Music ends-

Right before SD could attack again and right before I could try to attack, some kind of spear pierced right through our enemy. I've never seen a face that shocked before. Again, SD just disappeared, but this time we could see his particles fly by, just to where the wind would carry them. The saving spear disappeared into thin air too. As we were finally able to relax again, Thunder just fell to the ground. I ran to his side, worried about his health. "Don`t worry Fate. I just need some *cough* rest.", he said, smiling at me. As Evan stepped to our side too, holding a big wound he had, I saw some figure standing at the edge of the clearing. _"__Hey, you there! Did you throw the spear?" _A hooded figure stepped out of the shadow. I could not see the Pokemon's face. **"****Yes, I did. I am happy I came right in time!" **The next moment, the shadow stood right beside us. We were all looking at him. Evan decided to continue our dialogue. _"Thank you for your help. This was a really close call. But… who are you?" _The figure seemed to think for a moment, as he continued hovering, pretty similar to SD. **"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Just be assured, that I am fighting to defeat the Shadow Demon, just like you are." **Thunder seemed pretty surprised by this. "You *cough* know about the demon?" **"Yes, I do. And as I heard that you three would try to stop him, I decided to come here." **Now all of us were confused. _"Wait, how did you know we'd go here? Nobody could possibly know!" _**"I… know many things. I came to help you get to your destination, even if I sadly can't help you defeat the demon…" **Evan spoke again. _"You mean you can get…" _**"I can bring you to the other continent. It's not much, but I hope it does help. I just have one condition. If you ever find out something new about the "lost soul", please come here and tell me!" **The next thing I saw, was the figure moving an arm, which I could see was blue, and the very next moment all around me changed. We'd reached the other continent! ****


	17. Chapter 14: Family Crisis

**Next chapter for you guys. Not much to say today. Luckily, the story turned exactly how I wanted, with be being happy with every chapter. Today is another chapter that turned out around twice as long as I expected. Have fun reading. Serious Reviews are appreciated.**

**Chapter 14: Family Crisis**

**Thunder's POV:**

The very next second we were somewhere else, me still lying on the ground. _"This… this is the other continent, isn't it?" _"Yes. We *cough* did it." Even if I was not great physically, I rarely felt better mentally in my live. Still, Fate was obviously pretty worried about me. _"Are… are you alright, Thunder?" _I stood up, proving that I was feeling well… it did not work since I instantaneously fell down again. One of my legs hurt way too much to strain it. _"Please, don't overdo yourself. You have to rest." _I tried to argue. "We don't have time for that! We need to get to the cave! The time is running out!" Evan joined our conversation. _"I'm sorry to say that boss, but your girl is right. You're not in any condition to travel and neither am I. Fate is the only one in our group that could even manage." "Yeah… but… I couldn't… if it weren't for you Thunder. It's my fault you got hurt. I could never forgive myself if something would happen to you." _She looked at me, a limp of sadness in her eyes. I sighed. "Well… *cough*. But only for one day! We don't have any more time!" Fate did not seem happy about my idea, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to change my mind. With that, we went to search a cave to rest inside, Fate supporting me as I walked. 

We just stayed at this cave for the next few days. Yes, few. Since Fate did some research, she found out that our walk would only take four days. The day we found the cave, 13 were left. Too, my leg still hurt a lot the next morning. Because of these facts, I agreed to stay a little longer. As you can maybe imagine, Fate was really happy about my decision. Evan seemed relieved too. And I can't say that I regretted it afterwards, especially because of what happened after. As we rested, all of us three just spent some time together. Fate got to know Evan better and I told them some stories. All this time, Fate did never leave my side. It was pretty unfamiliar for me, as I never really had friends. Even as I believed that SD was my friend, he never stayed for long. Again, I felt that no matter how this adventure would turn out, I'd at least have been happy for once in my life. And too I was happy, that my secret was finally known. Without this happening, I'd never have told Fate how I feel about her.

Six days passed before we went on. Like I already said, our journey to the grand finale would take us four days. Only four days until we'd face the ancient demon itself. Until we, especially ME of all people, would be Pokemon's last hope. It would be the time to fix my mistakes! On the first day of our journey, nothing really happened. We just walked through the big forest that was literally the whole continent. We talked about some things, such as SD and our expectations about the demon. The few times we rested; I did not really rest at all. Neither did Fate. I used the time to teach her how to really fight, knowing that it'd be of use. It was evening on our second day, as finally something happened. We were resting again, discussing if we should stay where we were for the night, as we were surprisingly attacked. A medium sized fire ball just hit the middle of the three of us. No one was harmed, but we positioned ourselves for a fight. We already knew, that we'd not be able to just get to the cave. We were sure, that we'd very likely have to fight the last general of the Slaves too! But we did not fight him that evening.

Instead of hiding anymore, a Quilava stepped onto our clearing. The first thing we noticed, was her necklace. It had the sign of the Slaves of the Darkness. "Finally! I thought I'd never find you!" I was really surprised to see a single warrior, which was her rank, attacking us alone. They must've noticed that we defeated SD (well actually we didn't but they don't know that). According to Evan's reaction, I was not the only one being surprised. _"Wait, you really came alone? Are you like dumb, or something?" _The Quilava glared at him. I tried to remember this Slave, but I could not recognize her. She very likely joined after my reign of destruction. "Shut up, useless Eevee. You were not asked. Especially after your frickin' lame betrayal." _"From how I got this, you guys are like experts in this topic aren't you?" _"That's what I just said. It was lame! The action was completely missing! No explosions, no blood, just you running away! LAME!" I got out of my fighting stance, being VERY confused about this weird Pokemon. "Are you just here to trash talk us to the ground? Won't work. Just piss off. You can't help your boss here." "I am not here because of this hovering black guy!"

Now we ALL were confused. _"If you are not here for the Slaves, then WHY are you here?"_, Fate questioned. "For my parents, you idiots. This whole Slaves thing is just some side point. I just joined them and travelled to prove that my parents were right!" Our confusion grew even bigger. _"And what do WE have to do with your parents?" _Again, the Quilava's nature was shown, as she snapped at Evan. "I still did not talk to you! Besides, I don't care about you. Neither do I care about the Vulpix. I'm here to fight you Thunder!" "Why the…? Could you maybe at least EXPLAIN what you are talking about?" She put on a devilish smile. "Really? I hoped you would've guessed by now. But if you're to stupid, I'll help you out. Some time ago, my parents heard about you being the founder of the Slaves. First, they just laughed about it, dealing with it like it was a joke, but as they heard it more often, they joined the Slaves to find out the truth. And, what can I say, the people were right. My parents became pretty angry, since they were sure that you'd be WAY to weak to do things like that. They trained me, so I could prove you being worthless. Even if they died some time ago, I still try to prove them right!" Even if this explained something about the Quilava's motive, I still did not know, why the hell her parents would hate me like that. She seemed to have noticed my questioning face, as she took on a fighting stance. "My name is Inferno, just like the Inferno that burns inside me! I came to prove my parents right. I'll prove that they did the right thing abandoning you… brother!"

_Music: Nick Nitro -Alphys takes action [Nitro Remix]_

_Boss fight: vs. Inferno; Warrior of the Slaves, Sister of Thunder_

**Fate's POV: **

The very next moment, the Quilava, Inferno, began to attack. She fired a flamethrower, right into Thunder's direction. Thunder just blocked it with his paw. I tried to attack myself, exactly like Evan did, but before we could even use a move, Thunder stopped us. "STAY BACK! I'll fight her alone! This is not about the Slaves; this is not your fight! This is something personal!" _"But…" _I tried to argue, but Evan quickly dragged me away, knowing that we could not convince Thunder otherwise.

As Thunder turned away and started fighting back, I realised something. I've often seen him being in a bad mood, but even after SD betrayed us, he was more sad than angry. But as he was fighting this Quilava who seemed to be his sister was the first time, I truly saw him being furious. And I understood once more, why Evan took me out of the fight quickly. I know that Thunder is a great fighter all the time, but his rage seemed to have switched something in his mind again. It was like all mercy was being disabled and the feeling of pain with it. Thunder blocked most of the attacks, only using his paw. Inferno's attacks were looking like they could kill some Pokemon in one hit. But not Thunder, that was for sure. The Quilava stood a way bigger chance than I expected her to do after I saw Thunder fighting. In the middle of the battle… she just started to tell something, while fighting on. "You know, Thunder, our parents never had a good opinion on you, you know that." My boyfriend instantaneously interrupted her. "JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE UP ALREADY!" She did not care about his yelling. "Well, I believe that they changed their opinion on you a little as they found out about you. They just could not admit it. They could not admit, that you are capable of doing anything else than just existing. They trained me all my life, just so that I could prove it. But isn't that already the prove? They knew they had to train me for this fight! As we entered the Slaves, I quickly found my way in. I'm one of the youngest warriors now. Darkrai himself gave me a fighting lesson, after you escaped, so I could be here now."

Again, she was interrupted. "You even federalized with this bastard? You are just like our parents! Trash!" And again, she did not care. "If I'm such trash, why haven't you killed me already? Are you too weak? Well, where was I… Darkrai already watches my actions quite some time now. He is pretty impressed by me. He told me, if I'd do something to impress him, he'd help me evolving and make me one of his generals! The first female one ever. That means, if I'd kill you right now, I'd become famous! But that's besides the point since… it'd be nice, but it's only sideways."

She seemed to be done talking as she kept on fighting. As she told Thunder her story's, his rage seemed to calm down a little, weakening him. He could not just block the hits anymore. Inferno seemed to be in control still. It was looking worse and worse as time went on and I knew that I'd have to interfere, even if Thunder was against it, if nothing changed quickly. That was right before she spoke again. "Like I said, the Slaves are not important to me. I'm like my parents taught me: I am loyal to whoever deserves it." The very next moment, she stopped attacking. "Let's stop it right here."

_Music change: Undertale OST: 092 – Reunited_

Thunder stopped attacking too, eyeing her surprisedly. "What? Why are you stopping now? Do you give up?" Inferno just laughed. "You wish. We both know that I'd have won if we went on. But I came here to prove, that you're worthless. To show, that our parents were right. Well, they taught me to be a fair warrior. I can admit if I was wrong. I can't prove what's not true. You put up a great fight there." "Does that mean… you accept that I'm not useless?" Inferno smiled again. "Hell, of course do. That was like the best fight I've ever had!" _Won't Darkrai be disappointed?" _Evan obviously tried to tease her. "I still didn't ask you!... But since your Thunder's friend, you can't be that bad. I don't care if he is. I would've quit the Slaves anyways. Well, I think I'll go back to my home. Maybe we see again!" She already went away, straight to the edge of the clearing. Before she could leave, she stopped once more. The Quilava turned back once more. "And Thunder… feel free to visit me after you destroyed this old thing." Again, she wanted to leave, but this time she was stopped by Thunder. "Wait. Does that mean… we've cease-fire now?" "Heck, your cease-fire is the whole peace! I've never hated to on the first place. I just wanted to make my parents proud. But… they were just talking shit. I hope I'll see you soon, bro!" With that, she left for good and left Thunder speechless.


	18. Chapter 15: The end is near!

**Chapter 15: The end is near!**

**Thunder's POV:**

Third day of the journey. We were all curious if the day would bring surprises like the one before. I really would've liked it to be like that if the surprises would've been as great as the one on the day before. After my fight was done, I talked to Evan and Fate about it. At first, I was pretty speechless, but I soon realized that what happened would finally end the war within my family. I would really HAVE family for the first time in my life… if we'd live on. First, we'd have to shatter the Darkness. To be more specific: The Shadow demon. And there was only one day left until we'd meet him and fight for the sake of our world.

Knowing this, we stepped further. The sun was darkening fast and now she was accompanied by a storm. The wind was howling and the rain was dropping fast. Every few moments, a lightning struck down, having a Thunder following. The storm made it harder to continue walking, but we knew, we would have to stay strong! The cave was getting nearer and the world was falling apart! The finale was uninventable coming close!

**?'s POV:**

**_"_****_They're coming! The end is getting closer and closer! Every little step of my plan worked out just fine. All of them did just what I wanted them to! They all are my puppets. And now they're walking right into my trap! If they'd know that THEY will make my power coming back. Fate, you may have already forgotten our little dialogue at the beginning of your journey, but the time has come to make true what I promised you! But it was clear from the very beginning, so there's no possibility for me to lose. I was always the god of this world. And this time, there won't be a legend to stop me. This time, I'll get what I deserve! I'll destroy! I AM TO DESTROY! NOBODY CAN STOP THE SHADOW DEMON THIS TIME!"_**

**Fate's POV: **

I just had a bad feeling that wouldn't go away. Like I forgot something important… not that I'd wonder after what happened to me… but still, it was kind of creepy. I asked Evan and Thunder if they'd feel it too. Both of them didn't. Every step I took, every move I made, the feeling just got stronger. With every metre we neared the cave it became stronger. Something was there. Something I forgot long ago. Something of my past that would come back to haunt me. The feeling creeped me out. Thunder tried his best to comfort me and with how he was, he managed to do so pretty good.

Soon, on the fourth day, we were able to see the spring of the darkness that covered the sky in the distance. It came right from the top of a mountain. "Within this mountain lies our journey's end. I hope you are all ready guys. We'll rest here until tomorrow, then we will have to end it all. Tomorrow this journey will end in some way."

We didn't even try to make a campfire, since the rain hadn't stopped even a little. And I had the feeling that he only would if the Shadow Demon would be defeated. _"So… what do you guys expect the demon to be like?" _Evan tried to break our tense silence, trying to start small talk. To distract myself, I answered. _"I… I can't really imagine what a Demon could look like. Just… he'll very likely be insanely strong." _Thunder's answer turned out more cold-hearted than mine, but I could not blame him. "Why should I care? We survived SD. Nothing could be worse than this little peace of shit!" We fell quiet again, before I continued with another Question. _"Since you mentioned SD… did you understand about him in the end? About him being a Virus? And why should he be here?"_ Evan was the first one to answer. _"Well, I only have a theory. Maybe, but only maybe, he is the same type of Virus than the mythical Pokemon Deoxys. People often tell legends about Deoxys being a life form from another world, invading our planet. To me, this seems pretty similar to SD." _ Thunder again had his own ideas. "Well, my theory is quite more… emotion-based than fact-based. But I always believed that out there are some worlds, that are similar to ours. Just… parallel worlds. And my theory would be SD being the Darkrai of a parallel world. But only the nightmare energy, without the vessel. "

As he talked about Darkrai I realised one thing I missed all the time. _"That's it! Thunder, I know what I still don't know. We still don't know, why Darkrai attacked me back then." _"You… you're right. I already forgot because of all the events at the moment. We still don't…" Evan interrupted him and I realised what else we forgot. _"Wait, Darkrai attacked you Fate? You never told me!" _We spent the rest of the evening telling Evan everything he should know. As time went by, we decided to finally rest. We'd need the strength. It obviously took only a few seconds for Evan to fall asleep since he snored pretty loudly. I could not sleep that well. The feeling about forgetting something was still there. Too, tomorrow I'd have to decide this world's fate. A group of a little police Eevee, a depressed Shinx and an amnesiac Vulpix.

Some minutes late I heard Thunder talk to me. "Fate… are you still awake?" _"__Yes, what is it?" _"You know… tomorrow… we will decide about everyone's future. I'll get a chance to redeem myself. But… now I feel what you meant. Something even worse than expected hides within the cave. I just…" I heard him sighing. "Fate, just thank you!" I was pretty confused. _"__For what?" _"For everything. You just did more for me than I'd ever imagined somebody to do. I never would've expected things like this as I found you in the forest around two months ago. You were always there for me. No matter how tomorrow turns out… remember how much I love you, okay Fate?" I just smiled. _"Of course, I will. I love you too and don't you forget that. Even if you sometimes don't feel like it, you are not worthless. You really are special. And you'll always have somebody." _We went quiet for some minutes. After they passed, I heard him walking to my side before he laid down, snuggling against me. "No matter what happens tomorrow… we'll never leave each other. Promise?" _"Yes, I promise!" _Even with the rain falling down, I now could sleep peacefully… until the decisive day arrived!

**Today you got the answer about "?". From the very beginning… he WAS the demon itself. And I already told you some chapters ago: The finale would be arriving. And next time, it's beginning. Don't worry, it will be quite long, maybe 4 or 5 chapters. But it will begin! The demon will be fought soon! Reviews are appreciated, like always. ChosenSpheal is out! **


	19. Chapter X1: The final opponents

**The time has come. The X Chapters are starting. Welcome, to the grand finale of "Never alone"! Today it begins! The last enemys will show their faces. The Shadow Demon is only one of them! Have fun reading! The part I FIRST planned of this story is finally beginning! Reviews are appreciated!Oh, and have fun with the only Evan POV in the story, the small Eevee also deserves some attention. **

**Chapter X1: The final opponents!**

**Evan's POV:**

As I woke up the next morning, Fate and Thunder were still asleep. The Thunder in the skies still wasn't, as the storm continued. The day had come for us to fight the shadow demon. Even if I felt a little out of place. It feels like yesterday I was only running around in the Slaves Base, being a spy. I am just here, because I wanted to accompany Thunder. But even if I may be to weak to fight, I won't back down now.

I just waited until my friends woke up. Knowing that we'd need the strength, I decided not to wake them up myself. It was a pretty uncommon look, seeing Thunder and Fate sleeping peacefully, snuggling together. The last time I saw my Shinx pal before all of this, he seemed like the most depressed being in the world. And just now he seemed to be happier than anyone else, even if he knew that he'd have to fight an ancient god to defeat the whole world… but I can't say I wasn't not happy for him.

A little later the two lovebirds woke up too. Shortly after, we left our resting place and headed right into the direction of the cave. Our final destination. It only took us like an hour to reach the entrance of the legendary building of the nature. We all looked at each other, nodding determinedly, as we entered the cave…

Or at least tried to. But before we could reach it, sharp stones shot out of the ground. They missed us only by millimetres. From above the entrance, a Pokemon jumped down. It was a two-metre big, green monster. **"YOU! STOP IT RIGHT HERE! I WILL NOT LET YOU INTERRUPT THE DEMON!"** Me and Thunder both instantaneously recognized the dinosaur-like being. "Tyrunt… how could I just believe you'd NOT get into our way annoying us." The Tyranitar, second in command at the Slaves of the Darkness, and their strongest general seemed pretty confident, as always. **"BECAUSE YOU NAIVE THUNDER! YOU ALREADY SHOWED IT MORE THAN ENOUGH TIMES. YOU TRUSTED YOUR FAMILY, JUST TO BE BETRAYED, YOU TRUSTED DARKRAI, JUST TO BE BETRAYED. AND NOW YOU COME HERE, WANTING TO FACE THE DARKNESS ITSELF, AND STILL, YOU TRUST OTHERS. DON'T YOU EVER LEARN? YOU'LL JUST GET HURT AGAIN!"** Without another world, we all took fighting stances. But before our fight could start, an earthquake shook the ground, and the darkness in the sky seemed to grow. Just now, we realised what was happening. The Crystal was already nearly absorbed! Somehow, we were fooled and thought we'd have more time. But the day the Demon's Power would return would not be 3 days later, but today! Fate and Thunder seemed to understand true. Tyrunt just laughed. **"DO YOU FINALLY SEE, THAT YOU ARE TOO LATE? THE DEMON'S POWER IS ALMOST COMPLETED. HE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE DEFEATED ANYMORE! BUT STILL, I WON'T TAKE THE RISK TO LET YOU TRY!"**

Again, he took in a fighting stance. I realised that we'd not have the time to fight him AND the demon before it was too late. And I made a decision from which I knew it would likely cost my life. _"Fate, Thunder, you go. I'll deal with Tyrunt!" _Fate instantaneously seemed like she wanted to argue, but Thunder quickly took her by the neck and pulled her with him. As they ran around Tyrunt, right to the cave's entrance, the Tyranitar wanted to stop them. But before he could do anything to them, I shot him with a swift. He was shortly distracted, as my friends got past him. "You let them go! I am your opponent now." The general looked at me hatefully. **"FIRST, YOU FREE THIS DISGUST WHILE BETRAYING US AND NOW YOU DARE TO STEP UP AGAINST ME? FOOL! THERE WAS A REASON YOU ONLY WERE A WEAK ROOKIE. YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME! I'LL JUST DESTROY YOU AND FOLLOW THEM AFTERWARDS." **I knew that he was partly right. He WAS very likely stronger than me. But… _"And what if I only played the weak idiot to not be that suspicious? I dare you, just underestimate me. If you do, I will be able to beat you!" _**"THERE'S A RESON WHY I'M DARKRAI'S MOST LOYAL WORKER! I NEVER SHOW MERCY TO ANYONE. I DON'T CARE WHO I FIGHT. I ALWAYS DO EVERYTHING I CAN. AND WITH THIS POSSIBILITYS, I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO BETRAY US!" **

**Thunder's POV: **

As we entered the labyrinth-like cave, we could hear the battle cry of Tyrunt outside. _"But… will he be okay?" _This was the first thing Fate asked me. I answered as honest as possible. "I don't know. I don't think he can do more than stalling time. But in this case, as much as it hurts me… it's a sacrifice we can't avoid if we want the world to live." Fate looked very sad. _"I… I understand." _"I did not want this too. And we shouldn't give up on him already. Maybe he'll be able to surprise everyone. And still… we have to go on. The crystal is near. Or… what's left of him. Are you ready?" Fate just nodded slowly.

We went on, knowing that danger would lie in our way. As we finally reached the second-last room of the labyrinth, something happened. As we wanted to continue to the final room, a shadow appeared. He just materialized out of the wall and stood in our way. In some way, it was nostalgic, but in fact it was just a problem. Finally, Fate would be able to meet the one who made me who I am… my mentor and betrayer Darkrai. The Slaves' leader! **"****Well, isn't this a nice surprise? If this isn't my favourite student! Thunder my pal, how did things go for you? Too good it seems. SD never returned from fighting you and my warrior with the most potential quit right after she did. You are scaring away my personal! That's not how I trained you!" **"Darkrai… Of course, you are here. Why wouldn't you try to destroy my life once more? It never gets old, does it?" **"****Why are you having these hard feelings. Your distrust really hurts me! What did I do to deserve this?" **"We both know that this is a rhetorical question!" Once again, the ground shook. And I knew what to do. "Fate, go meet the demon. I'll take care of this bastard!" She looked at me, unsure what to do, but she went to the final room after a few moments. Darkrai just watched her walking by. **"Wow… you sure are selfless. And you sure are an idiot!" **"You are right, I am. Because I trusted you once! **"Yes, that's one point. The other is, that you just let your girlfriend face the demon of Darkness by herself, even if she does not seem very strong. And too, you just did as the demon wanted you too…" **I was shocked. "Wait, what? The demon… he wanted us to split up like that?" **"HAhahaHAHahHAhahahaha! And how he did! Thunder, you never did any good. It's time for you too learn one more thing." **He took in a fighting stance. **"No matter how good a student, he will never be able to beat his teacher. For the first time, I'll do you a favour. AND END YOUR SORRY LIFE!" **

**Fate's POV: **

I was not happy about the situation. Everything was depending on me. I had to fight the Shadow Demon all by myself. And even if I'd somehow win… I could lose my love very easily. This very second, he fought who destroyed him long ago. My boyfriend would be Darkrai's final enemy, no matter how things would turn out. The Slaves Leader would get a last worthy opponent. And I prayed that the Shadow Demon would too.

The two minutes I needed felt like hours. As I finally entered the Crystal Room, I instantaneously spotted the Dark Jewel. The walls were full of strange purple and mostly black particles. The crystals power went inside of them. **_"_****_Fate… so you finally arrived!" _**I was frightened as the voice began to speak. It seemed somehow familiar, but in another way, it wasn't. "_"W… where are you? Stop hiding!" _**_"_****_But Fate… I don't hide. I am just not what you expect." _**

The particles loosened and flew around the whole room. Slowly, they began to gather in the middle of the room, right in front of me. **_"_****_It's very nice seeing you here. Especially after our first little talk…" _**_"__What… are you talking about? I don't know you!" __**"Oh you do. Even from after you`ve lost your memories. We only talked once like this. Inside of your mind!" **__"__Don't lie to me! I remember this talk. But the voice said, it was me, even if it was disappointed in me. And you are definitely not me! You are just a stupid demon!" __**"Oh, am I really?" **_The particles were forming something now. The being just said one more thing before the fight began. And what it said… it froze my blood the second I heard it. **_"_****_You are wrong! I am not a demon! I am not a Pokemon! I am not an abomination! I! AM! A! VIRUS!"_**


	20. Chapter X2: Evan: The Slaves Tryrant

**Another chapter for my favourite readers. Today you get the first of the three final showdowns: Evan's big fight against Tyrunt. But does he even stand a chance? You'll have to see! The next two chapters will be the final showdowns of our other Heroes: Thunder vs. Darkrai and Fate vs. Shadow Demon! Reviews are appreciated! Have fun reading. ChosenSpheal out.**

**Chapter X2: Evan: The Slaves Tryrant**

_Music: GlitchxCity - Pokémon Emerald: Deoxys Battle Remix_

**Evan's POV: **

**"…****I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO BETRAY US!" **This was the beginning call for my big showdown of this journey. I was never born to defeat the Shadow Demon, but now I got to play my role in this big finale. I had to stall time for Fate and Thunder to save the world, no matter the cost! And I know I'd have to give it my all. If I could use my advantage of Tyrunt not knowing my strength, I may be able to survive long enough for them to win. And I fought like I'd do to stall time, not to win. Before Tyrunt could even attack me, I used Agility multiple times and Double Team too. Hitting me would become a difficult task. But the General did mot seem impressed by my techniques. He summoned a sandstorm so that I'd not be able to see him like normal. I decided to use my speed to distract him, but instead of trying to keep track of me, he just stood still. Making a big mistake, I decided to go for an attack. Staying true to my fighting style, I ran at him with a Quick Attack, just for him to block me out completely.

The moment I'd have hit him, he stepped to the side and summoned a big rock in my way. Not being able to stop myself, I tripped over it. Before I could even touch the ground, I was hit in the side by a flying rock that sent me right into Tyrunt's direction so that he could finish his painful combo attack with a destructive Focus Blast. As I finally hit the ground, the world got black around me for a moment, before I got back consciousness. My plan did not seem to work out well. We fought for like a minute and he was already near defeating me. He seemed to enjoy my hopeless situation.

**"****NOT THAT CONFIDENT ANYMORE, ARE YOU EEVEE? DID YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD DO ANYTHING, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE FAST? I'D BELIEVE YOU'D AT LEAST KNOW A LITTLE BETTER AFTER HAVING THE PRIDE TO BE WITHIN OUR GROUP!" **Realising how to go on, I used the greatest weakness of every single general. Their arrogance. _"If you're… that strong… why don't you use it for the good? What do you get from… destroying the world?" _He laughed at me. **"EVEN AFTER MULTIPLE MONTHS IN THE SLAVES YOU STILL DON'T GET IT? WE ALL TRY TO REACH OUR GOAL! YOU NORMAL POKEMON COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND. YOU POKEMON BROUGHT US TRUE PAIN! SOMETHING YOU NEVER FELT! AND NOW WE WILL SHOW YOU! WE ARE A GROUP OF POKEMON HATED BY THE WORLD. AND NOW OUR TIME HAS COME TO SHOW THE WORLD OUR HATE! DARKRAI HAS THE NECESSARY THINGS TO CONTROL THE DEMON. HE'LL ONLY DESTROY WHAT WE WANT HIM TO!" **_"But… I've often met Pokemon… that were living a normal live… and still were Slaves. You were… one of them!" _

Just as I planned, he continued talking. **"THAT'S A LIE! EVERYBODY HAS HIS REASONS TO JOIN US. WE ARE THE JUSTICE, EVEN IF YOU IDIOTS WON'T EVER NOTICE. EVEN IF YOU SEE SOMEONE, HAVING A FAMILY, HAVING A MATE, THEY STILL WERE BETRAYED BY LIFE ITSELF. THAT'S WHY BETRAYAL IS THE BIGGEST STRENGTH OF US SLAVES: WE FIGHT THE WORLD WITH ITS OWN WEAPONS! AND I NEVER GOT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE. AS I WAS JUST A KID, MY PARENTS WERE MURDERED. THEY WERE JUST AT THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME! BOTH OF THEIR LIVES WERE TAKEN IN AN ASSAULT. EVEN IF TWO BRAVE MON TRIED TO STOP THE FREAK, MOST OF THE POKEMON DIED, MY PARENTS BEING TWO OF THEM! IT WAS THE DAY I REALISED ABOUT THE WORLD BEING HELL ITSELF!" **For the first time he actually told me something I didn't know before. Something I'd definitely use for my advantage. Something that changed everything. _"Still, that's… no reason to hate the world. What do you think…happened to me in the past?" _**"THE SAME THING LIKE TO EVERY NORMAL POKEMON! YOU WERE SPOILED BY THE WORLD!" **_"That's the fricking most wrong you've ever been!"_

_"__You at least got to know both of your parents! I only know mine because of stories!" _For the first time, Tyrunt stayed quiet. _"And you know what I know about them? My father died in an assault, as he tried to save everyone! Even before I was even born! Just guess who was probably there too?" _Still, he stood there, quietly. _"My mother became depressed and lived the worst live she could imagine. But as she gave birth, she was released. She died! I grew up an orphan! But other than you I decided to do good, just so that no one else would have to suffer like that! Two years ago I finally met Günter and became an police men." _

Tyrunt seemed to think about my words. **"YOU MEAN… YOUR PARENTS DIED TOO? BUT YOU NEVER GAVE UP HOPE BECAUSE OF IT?" **I nodded. He seemed to finally get my point. This fight could very likely end with both of us staying alive. Or so I thought…

The very next second, I felt a stone edge pierce my skin. **"YOU DUMB FOOL! NOT ONLY DID YOU BETRAY US, EVEN IF YOU COULD'VE JOINED US EASILY, YOU EVEN DO NOT LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES! THE ONLY THING THAT CAN SAVE YOU NOW, IS ****_DEATH_****!" **I felt the world fading around me, as I fell to the ground. I knew that I'd not survive this last critical hit. In my thoughts, I spoke one last apologise. _"__Fate… Thunder… I… am sorry. I wish… I could've… stayed. Please… don't let my sacrifice become… worthless…" _Finally the last bit of my consciousness was fading away.

But the very second I thought I'd die, a voice echoed through my head. It was Fate, I could definitely tell. _"Thunder, Evan! I am sorry. I did not know that… I… have no time left. I am sorry. I failed you. Farewell." _As I heard Fate's voice, telling similar things than I did, I realised. Even Fate was upon defeat it seemed. But if she really lost… I could not let Thunder fight the demon alone! I had to stay strong… I had to live… for my friends… no matter if they're still here… or not…

I felt light shining through my body. The power of the night filled all of my body. The friendship healed my wounds. I could hear Tyrunt's surprised noises. As I stood up again, everything had changed. I was still way smaller than Tyrunt, but bigger than before. And now… I felt like I had true strength! With my new body, with the power of an Umbreon, I could go on. I had to go on. I had to defeat Tyrunt and now I could. Or maybe I couldn't. But I could stall more time for Thunder. This battle would be ending soon… Time for round two!

_**Little disclaimer: Even if you may think that Evan's fight will continue, it will only do so out of a chapter. What happens to him... stays unanswered. Within the next days, you'll get the next chapter, where Thunder will finally fight his mentor! The Slaves' leader steps up himself. **_


	21. Chapter X3: Thunder: The world's nemesis

**Your's truly walrus is back with another chapter. The finale continues. Thunder will have his final battle! The Slave's leader, Thunder's betrayer, Darkrai, the Nightmare king will finally get his showdown. Will our Shinx be able to take him down or will he fall to the Nightmares? Reviews are appreciated. Have fun reading!**

**Chapter X3: Thunder: The world's nemesis**

_Music: Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story OST – The grand finale_

**Thunder's POV:**

**"****For the first time, I'll do you a favour. AND END YOUR SORRY LIFE!" **Shadow balls began to circle around the shadow Pokemon. The atmosphere felt dark. I knew that my decisive battle had come. My role in this finale was not to destroy the demon, but to finally get the revenge I always wanted. Either this, or to die. But standing in front of the Slaves leader, second was not an option! Seconds after summoning them, Darkrai attacked me with his shadow balls. Since I already know most of his tricks, it was easy for me to read this move and to dodge, before striking myself. But like I already thought, Darkrai disappeared into thin air as I tried to attack. Dodging was his biggest strength. But only because of his biggest weakness: His defence was literally zero. It would only take one strong hit to end him for ever. I just had to hit him at all. Most of my attacks did only work in close range combat and the ones that could reach further, Darkrai knew about them. This battle would be a test of endurance. I had to punish only one mistake of his… but first he needed to make one.

Reappearing right behind me, Darkrai tried to Shadow claw me before dodging again. **"You know, you could just make this easier for the both of us. You know yourself that you'll die here. You don't stand a chance against me!" **"I do stand a chance! It`s your own fault! You made me who I am. You trained me to become strong!" Shooting a Dark Pulse at me, he responded. **"I trained you once, long ago, since I needed you. You were never more than a tool to me! And every tool break sometime… ****_and I'll make you break today!" _**

I continued to dodge. I knew, getting hit once would not only hurt him badly, but if I got hit, I would suffer the nightmare energy. It would set a time limit for me to win, since it would hurt me further and further until I'd not be able to fight anymore. And so, I dodged and tried to hit him.

**"****Why are you even trying? Don't you see the truth?" **"I won't let you get away again. I'll avenge myself and my friends!" Darkrai just sighed. **"You really will never learn, will you? Everyone you ever trusted betrayed you at some point. Me, your parents, SD and… well since you never had any more friends, that's it. And now you DARE telling me, that you fight for your friends? You'll be broken again! Just like you always were!" **Trying to break my spirit, Darkrai opened up the wounds of my past. But I knew that he only tried to scare me. I know, my friends would never betray me. Evan was just too nice to do so and Fate… she was more than just a friend to me. And I knew that she returned these feelings! Even if she was not by my side now, she only wasn't for greater good. This time, I would not let Darkrai break me! And so I fought on.

"Why are you even doing this? You never were betrayed like the other Slaves. You have no reason and you have no idea. Do you really believe, that you'll be able to control the demon's power?" **"Heck, do I look that stupid to you? Of course I don't!" **For one moment, I was too surprised to react. My nemesis used this situation to strike his first blow! A Shadow Claw right to my side. I kept standing, even if the Nightmares were tearing me apart from the inside. **"You just don't get it again, fool! I just need these naive idiots to believe!" **"Do you really mean…?" **"Of course I do! You were not my only tool in this story. Every single one of them, from Rookie to General, all of them are just instruments for my plan!" **"You really do betray again. That's your only strength, isn't it? Even the ones who trust you the most…" **"Are you in any position to complain? I just needed an army. As the Demon finally gets back all of his power, he'll destroy all of the light! And all of these fools together with it!" **"You're a sick bastard!" The nightmare king started smiling. **"Thanks!" **

This second of carelessness was all it took for me. As he did not expect it, I hit him with a Thunderbolt. He instantly fell down to the ground, a pool of blood forming underneath of him. "I… did it! Do you see now? You trained me and ensured your own death. May you never see the light again!"

_Music: Final Battle (Final Boss Phase 2) - Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam OST_

I still felt the nightmares hurting me from the inside. I may not be able to help Fate anymore, but I did my job. One last look at the Shadows corpse, before I left… I wished. As I wanted to leave, I heard a voice. I instantly recognized whom it was. **"You… dare… TOUCH ME! YOU ISOLENT FOOL! YOU NAIVE IDIOT! YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" **The Shadow king I believed to be dead rose up once again. All of his belly was bleeding since he had a big wound there. But he was alive. Even if I believed that he'd not be able to, he survived. **"YOU'LL NEVER KILL YOUR MASTER! ACCEPT YOUR FAILURE! But I have to congratulate you…" **He seemed way calmer now, as he spoke while holding his wound with one hand. He started to smile again. **"You actually did it. I did not believe I'd ever need to do this." **A purple aura started to surround him. **"But you got me to this point." **The aura exploded and clouded the room in Darkness. As it disappeared, Darkrai had changed. Now he, too, was purple, his eyes glowing red. **"FEEL THE POWER THE EMPEROR GAVE TO ME!" **And with this, the battle continued… or did it? It was not a battle anymore. The power Darkrai got was something no Pokemon should ever be able to use. Only using his mind, he could summon spears made of Dark Magic out of every wall. With just one movement of his hand, he could push me in there, like he wanted. I could only move if he wanted me too.

It only took a few attacks for me to be nearly dead. Darkrai laughed at me again. **"****Do you see it now? You never had a chance against me! But guess what? Since I'll kill you soon, how about I tell you about my true intentions. If anyone deserves it, it's you!" **Not even waiting for an answer, he started explaining. **"****First of all, you need to know the difference between a legendary and a mythical Pokemon. Mythical Pokemon are legendarys, that can't be part of the council because of different reasons. Many of them are born being cursed to stay a child forever, which doesn't help the council. Other's… are exiled from the council. Or they exiled themselves. That's what I did! I was a long time member of the council over this world as I slowly felt the darkness rising in this world. Feeling it's true power, I decided to leave and to join it. To join, what became my emperor. As the Shadow Demon arrived this world, I was the one to greet and praise him first. From the very first second, I was his loyal servant. He gave me power! I helped him! But I could not stop the stupid eon dragon from sealing him away. But at least, I could seal her away too. Since then, I did everything for my god to return. And now he is back! And he'll destroy everything. He will reign this cursed world. The darkness will get a new home. And only the Demons chosen ones will be allowed to live. And I am already chosen to do so."**

This summed up everything I did not know about the Nightmares King. **"Even my Nightmare Energy was a gift from him. It's pretty great, like you should feel!" **He started laughing again. All he said means, that from the very beginning, everyone was just his tool. And he was just a servant. To the beast Darkrai calls his emperor! **"The time has come. Thunder, it's time to say goodbye. This will be our last meeting. Maybe, I'll try to think of your stupidity sometimes. So that we may never see again!" **With these last words, I felt myself getting pierced by spikes once more, as the world turned black.

_Music: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Music- Valhalla_

I could see nothing, but I felt a force coming nearer. I knew, it had to be Darkrai, wanting to finish me off completely. Within my pain and rage, I put my life behind. All my suffering was Darkrai's fault. From the very beginning to the very end. He betrayed the whole world. He was the one, making me the coward I am. He destroyed not only my life, but Fate's too. He tried to kill her back before I found her… As I had these thoughts, I heard a voice talking to me. It wasn't Darkrai. But still, I knew the voice. It was Fate. "Thunder, Evan! I am sorry. I did not know that… I… have no time left. I am sorry. I failed you. Farewell." It couldn't be. Was Fate unable to win too? Had the Darkness really won? And, most importantly… how was Fate? Did she really… My soul felt like breaking, I knew Darkrai was standing right in front of me now, wanting to finish me for good, as I heard another voice. This second voice was completely new to me.

_Music: Blinded by light – Final Fantasy XIII Battle Theme_

_**"The hope is not lost. Feel your rage. Feel your pain. Feel the Dragon's Fury turning your pain into power! You can still win!"**_The very next second, I felt something flowing through my veins. Power was flooding my body. Right as I opened my eyes and rolled to the side, Darkrai punched the ground where I laid before. He seemed pretty surprised. **"Still alive? Why don't you just give up! You don't stand a…"** "SHUT UP!" My voice echoed through the cave. Shocked, Darkrai DID stop talking. "I'm tired of you bullshit! All of it ends now!" He just laughed once more. **"Oh, it will. Now DIE!"** Again, he moved his hand. I felt an invisible force pushing me. But this time, I stood my ground. Darkrai seemed pretty shocked again. He moved his hand again and again. "Do you know why you always won? You never played fair! You betrayed others and let them do your work! Without cheating, you can't win! And I'm sick of it! You can't cheat anymore! You'll have to fight fair now! If you're even able too!"

Darkrai slowly floated backwards, keeping his eyes on me. **"We… we can talk about anything… right Thunder? My buddy! You wouldn't hurt your old teacher, would you?"** "I would do it. And I would enjoy it!" One last hit was finally taken… Darkrai fell to the ground once more, the purple colour leaving his body. "This… this can't be. Only one thing could be able to beat my emperor's… you can't possibly use the Dragon's Fury! You just can't!" "It seems like you were wrong, doesn't it? It's over Darkrai! Your done for. This if for all the Slaves! For Metro Village! For the Police! For my friends! And for myself!" Darkrai spoke his last words, before he disappeared to never be seen again.** "My lord… I'm sorry… I failed you… but… no one can stop you… set this world's fate in stone!"** Finally, he disappeared. My nemesis was gone. The Slaves had lost their so-called leader. The "Dragon's Fury", what ever it exactly is, slowly lost effect. And I remembered Fate's words. Instantaneously, I ran in direction of the next room, ready to meet the Demon!

**Jesus, Word really DID want to annoy me with this chapter. Everything just turned into a mess of letters. Took quite some time to fix. But now I did. See you again next time, for the grand finale: Fate vs. Shadow Demon(?)**


	22. Chapter X4: Your inner demon!

**Chapter X4: Your inner demon!**

_Music: Pokemon The Movie 2000 – Lugia's Song (Remix by GlitchxCity)_

**_"You are wrong! I am not a demon! I am not a Pokemon! I am not an abomination! I! AM! A! VIRUS!" _**As the matter in front of me formed itself into a Ninetales black as the night, I'd already recognized what it said before. As it was finally looking like a Ninetales, its eyes started to glow. Red, like always. _"How? How are YOU here? YOU are the Demon? We killed you already, you can't be alive!" _My opponent laughed about me. **_"Wow, you are even more stupid than I thought. In just a few seconds of talking, you said FOUR wrong things. That's a new record. First off: YOU did definitely not beat me. The guy with the hoodie saved you. Second point: Do I look dead to you? I can't even die! Third point: Even with your mystic friends help, you wouldn't have stand a chance against me. I could've killed all of you easily. I just WANTED you to win. But not 'cause I'm the Demon, since I'm not. Well, partly. But you don't have to understand." _** He WANTED us to win? Back as we fought him at the clearing of Thunder's home continent, he did not seem that optimistic to win. And why would he want us to win? **_"Why would I? Tell me one reason why I should explain it!" _**I was even more scared than before. _"How do you… I did not even say it out aloud, and still you know what I thought?" __**"I know everything! You should know that already. I know everything about everyone! And I know that your journey is ending now!" **_Without any other warning, the traitor attacked me.

The attacks he used were no regular Pokemon attacks, that was for sure. He mostly used his shadowy energy to attack. Luckily, I could dodge most of them. But sadly, my attacks did not seem to do any good. They did not even hit him. But still, I had hope, since I could still see the Shadow Crystal. SD had not gotten all of its power yet. As we fought, the dark being started to talk. **_"Well, since you'll die soon anyways, I guess I could tell you some things. First off: I am not the Shadow Demon itself." _**_"Tell your lies to someone else! I know everything I have to. And only the demon could use the Crystal's force!" __**"LET ME FINISH! LITTLE PEST! I am only ONE PART of the demon. Actually, there's three parts of it. Once ago, I was whole. But this damn dragon split me apart. Two thirds of my soul's power were locked inside the Crystal. One third was left. But the soul only contains three fourths of my power. My vessel, too, has some. One fourth to be exactly. But Darkrai, this idiot, was too stupid to summon me correctly. My body and my soul were split apart! Since then, I could not afford to be recognized. I just used the initials of my full force's name." **_Exactly that moment I realised, that we could've gotten it LONG ago. Because… SD isn't actually a name, so… **_"What else did you think SD stands for? Do I look like a Save data-Card? But only my whole self is allowed to be the shadow demon. I am only the soul. Most of its power. I am the Cursed Virus!"_**

This would mean, that there still would be a chance. Because of Darkrai's mistake, SD… the Cursed Virus was missing a part of his power. Without it, it would very likely not be able to destroy everything. **_"_****_And as if that wasn't bad enough, you pest decided to show off! Hell, you were always annoying!" _**_"__What did I do to you? I only assisted my friends all this time. We only fought you once! Are you really that salty because of that?" _**_"_****_You don't remember, I know." _**_"__Wait… you mean…?" _**_"_****_I know about your past! I know about your future! I know everything!" _**For the first time, I really felt rage coming up inside of me. _"__TELL ME!" _**_"_****_Geez, no need to be that pissed. There's no reason why I shouldn't. You know, I already came back to this world a month BEFORE I met Thunder and Darkrai. I had to fight for myself. And YOU were the one to welcome me into this world… but it was not very nice of you! Just attacking me, without any reason…" _**I knew about SD's true identity before? I FOUGHT him? **_"_****_And as I finally defeated you and wanted to get rid of you, your useless piece of trash disturbed me! Before I could even finish you off! And he healed you up completely. This dirty traitor!" _**With this new knowledge, I understood one more thing. _"__Darkrai never attacked me? Even if we thought he did?" _**_"_****_Ms. Idiot finally gets something! Congratulations! Why would he attack you? That's my job!" _**To support his statement, he attacked once again. Still, I was able to dodge. I felt that I could win this fight. I had not hit him once, but he couldn't hurt me at all too. Maybe, just maybe, one or two hits would be enough for me to strike him down. But my endurance got lower as time went on. I tried something else.

_"__Just… stop it now! You can't kill me, don't you see? Just a little more time, and I'll win. Just… give up already. We fought for 20 minutes straight!" _Like I should've expected, he laughed at me. **_"_****_You are nowhere near KILLING me! And thanks for telling the time, I lost the track of it. Space and time are not really my thing. That's why I want to get rid of them! But finally, I've stalled enough! The Crystal is ready!" _**I understood what SD did. He just tried to stall time, so that the Crystal would lose all of its power. With that, SD would become even stronger and it would be harder to beat him. I determinedly stood between him and the Crystal. _"__I won't let you get it!" _**_"_****_Let me tell you all of it. All about you, before we finish this!" _**I was really confused about this act, but he just continued.

**_"_****_Where do I start… Do you remember the beginning of our nice little battle? I told you that we talked before all of this. Inside your mind. What did I tell you back then?" _**Many memories resurfaced. "I AM you! I am your mind! I am your inner being!" "You'll not recognize me." "You'd be dead where you stand!" **_"_****_All of this was me. Do you understand?" _**To be honest, I didn't. **_"_****_For Giratina's Sake, how are you that stupid? *Sigh*…you know where my vessel went? Because I do. Together with me, a single soul was sealed away in another dimension. As I got split apart from my body, this useless trash decided to try and used MY precious vessel to escape and be alive again! Now this stupid rotten soul controls MY vessel. And of course does nothing than to annoy me!" _**I had an idea what he could mean, but I prayed for it not to be true. **_"_****_HAhHAhaHahHhAhahAHaHHAaH, no need to be that scared. You got that right! You are me! You are my vessel! You are my power! "Fate" is just the name I gave you. Since you'll set this world's fate in stone! You know why I wanted you to come here? First I just wanted to kill you, get my body back and destroy the world, but at second thought… what would be better? Me or me second times? And if you want to know exactly, you never stood a chance. If I would've tried, I would've taken exactly 7.3 seconds to end you. You became pretty strong, I'll admit." _**_"__That's why you told me to spread the darkness back in my mind? I'll never join you!" _**_"_****_Oh, you're so wrong little girl. I just wanted you to stay away from Thunder. No, there IS my darkness inside of you. Did you ever feel unreasonable rage? Hate? That was me! And before Thunder could save you, back at the clearing as he found you first, I planted the seed of Darkness inside your soul! It weakens you soul and strengthens your body!" _**Before I could act, I heard the Crystal shatter behind me. A weird feeling overcame me. The last thing I heard was SD talking. **_"_****_I did never want the rest of the Crystal's power. I kept it to reawaken your inner demon!" _**Before my body changed completely, I was only able to do one last thought… _"Thunder, Evan! I am sorry. I did not know that… I… have no time left. I am sorry. I failed you. __Farewell."_

_Music: The legend comes to life (Lugia's Song) – Music Box _

**Thunder's POV: **

As my nemesis finally died, I hurried to get to the main room. The demon had to be there. Something had happened to Fate. If I'd hurry, maybe I could manage to save her! And with these thoughts, I just ran! As I arrived at the Crystal room, I saw something I did not expect. Fate was the only one standing there. She seemed pretty exhausted, as she was breathing very loud. Her fur seemed very strange. It was kind of… dark. She looked at the wall where I expected the Dark Crystal to be. She did either not recognize my arrival or she did not care. "Fate? Are you okay?" I was still pretty worried about my love, as not she answered, but a voice from behind me… a voice I'd recognize everywhere. _**"**__**She can't hear you… buddy!" **_Behind me, there was a black Ninetales, eyes glowing red. "How? How are you piece of shit here? I hoped that you'd died!" _**"**__**Sorry bud, but you won't get rid of me. After all… I am the judge of this world!" **_"I should've guessed that you'd be the demon! But I believed that even such a piece of shit would be better than you!" _**"**__**You are pretty rude. Why are you talking to your best friend like that?" **_"You never were my friend, you trash! What did you do to Fate?" _**"**__**Aw, no worries bud. I'd never hurt your precious girlfriend. I know how much you like her. I just showed her what happened before she lost her mind!" **_Without any warning, Darkness surrounded me. Instantaneously, I felt pain shooting through my body. The next second, I found myself crashing into the ceiling before falling down, getting buried underneath some rocks. _**"**__**I hoped you'd survive that, but I just guessed you would after beating Darkrai. Before I end you and all of this world too, want to know the truth?" **_"You… don't even know… what truth is… bastard!" Even with my last power fading…again… I would not give in to him. I just hoped to be saved by the Dragon's fury again. _**"**__**I do. And Fate does too. What if I told you, that your trust was your downfall once more?" **_Finally, Fate turned around to look at me. Her eyes were glowing yellow… _**"**__**What if Fate was just a rebellious part of me all along?" **_"You… are lying… she'd never… lie to me… like that!" I did not want to believe it. _**"No worries, bud. She wouldn't. She didn't know herself. But now she does. And hey, you should be happy. Not only will she stay alive, but she'll reign the world! Of course, together with me!" **_I did not want to respond anymore. _**"Don't do such a sad face buddy. You couldn't win from the very beginning, but you played pretty well! You know what? I won't kill you!" **_I looked at him, surprised. I knew that something was wrong. _**"I'LL LET YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAVE THE HONOR TO FINISH YOU OFF!" **_Without anything to say, Fate started to charge some kind of beam in her mouth. It was shining brightly. Other than the future. This was how it would end. Taken down by the love of my life. The world I wanted to save being destroyed. Everyone I cared about dead. Nearly… One last smile before the beam was shot…

**And this concludes "Never alone". Not the ending you'd expected? Well… but the world's hope is lost. We don't know what happened to Evan, but we can imagine. Fate has succumbed to the Darkness and Thunder… same as Evan… I want to thank every single one of you for reading this story. I had much fun writing and I'll very likely do another big story. But first I'll get back to my main Fictions. "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Walross Edition". If you want to watch them, feel free to visit "Günter aus der Dönerbude". Also, subscribe if you want, the channel nearly got 200 subs. Thanks to everyone. Oh, and maybe you shouldn't unfollow this story too soon ****?**


	23. True Finale: Shining Darkness

**The time has come. I did what I like to do the most. All readers just got baited last time. (Sorry, I like to annoy my readers with things like that XD). Even if I said, that it would be the end last time, you get this chapter now. Since I write this before writing the chapter, I don't know for sure, but I guess this is the longest chapter of the story. Have fun with the grand finale! **

**Finale: Shining Darkness!**

_Music: Your inner demon/Burning Shadows (Instrumental) – Günter aus der Dönerbude (yes, I wrote this song for this story. It's my first ever composition on keyboard, so don't expect too much)_

**Thunder's POV: **

One last smile before the beam was shot… but it was not meant to hit me. The second Fate attacked, she turned around and hit SD full force with a ray made of light. **_"What the actual… what are you doing, little shit? You're supposed to do like I say! Why are you attacking me?" _**The yellow glow in my girlfriend's eyes seemed to brighten. _"Never will I obey somebody like you!" __**"I don't care if you want to or not! You shouldn't be able to defend yourself! Your inner darkness was set free! Your inner me!" **__"Ever heard that people can change? And you underestimated this power! You underestimated the power of trust and love. Things you'll never know! And because of that you could not know. Even the dark can be turned to light. Its time for round two! But this time, I won't lose! Because everything has changed. Now, even the darkness is shining bright, just for this world to live on! Even darkness is shining bright, just to defeat YOU!"_

_Music: (Yeah, since I think it could be better, I'll switch it now, but if you like it, stick with "Your inner demon". If not:) Octopath Traveler OST – Daughter of the Dark God_

**Fate's POV: **

New power flowed through my veins. A force I never knew joined me in my final fight. The second round of the battle began, but this time, I actually had a chance to win. Where did this mysterious power come from? That's what I could not tell exactly. Only this voice…

SD went on attacking again. Looking behind me, I knew that Thunder was in no condition to fight, if he'd even be able to do anything if he wasn't hurt. For the first time, it was me carrying my friends. For the first time, I was not just some useless burden. Maybe a battle that important was not great for such an experience, but I couldn't care less. I knew, even if I'd stand any chance now, it would still be a very difficult fight. SD seemed really pissed off, or so it seemed. Actually, he started to fight with all of his force for the first time. Seeing him like that, I knew that he probably lied again. If he would've tried to kill me earlier, he would never have needed more than 5 seconds.

It felt very weird to fight with the powers I got anew. Most of the time, it did not feel like I was fighting myself, but something inside of me taking all of the control. Every hit SD tried to make, failed miserably, because I kind of teleported. I could not even see his attacks, since they were that fast and still, I just found myself somewhere else every time he attacked. And I never got hit. The other way around, things changed too. I managed to get some hits! Same way than dodging, I never even recognized myself attacking as my attacks hit him. **_"_****_What the f*** has happened to you? How did you get all of this power?" _**_"__YOU gave it to me I believe. It is YOUR darkness, the Nightmare Virus inside of me, that turned into light." __**"Don't tell me such bullshit. That's not my force! No matter if its light or dark, that's not my power! Where did you get it?" **_With no idea and no intention to answer, I attacked him again. He got hit anew. It seemed like his power was slowly fading. I also checked if Thunder was still conscious as I had the chance. It turned out that he was, and he seemed pretty excited about my battle. And he seemed a little proud, probably thinking that his training made me that strong. Even if it did make me stronger, it could never achieve the level of power I got. Sorry Love!

After some more time, I realised myself starting to fight more aggressively. I teleported more rarely and started to throw out stronger attacks. Most of them were using pure light to hurt the God of Dark. And because of these attacks, SD seemed to realise something. **_"_****_No… you can't… that power. WHERE DID YOU GET IT FROM?" _**_"__Why should you care? You'll die to it soon, that's all you need to know!" __**"The voice! What did it tell you?!" **_I was pretty surprised for one moment. SD tried to attack me again, but I dodged without dodging once more. _"You know about it?" __**"WHAT. DID. IT. TELL. YOU?" **__"__Tell me one reason, why I should tell you?" __**"I told you the truth about yourself! Now it's your time to pay me back for it!" **_With no warning, I heard the voice again. But I realised, that I was not the only one this time. Thunder and SD could hear too. **_"The pain has been turned into power! Hate has been turned into love! And light has been turned into darkness! This is the power of change! This is the heritage of the dragon!" _**Thunder clearly recognized the voice. "It's… you again… Who… are you? What is… this power… "Dragon's fury" … "heritage of the dragon" …"

SD did not seem as happy as Thunder did. **_"NO! STOP IT! IT CAN'T BE YOU! IT CAN'T BE YOUR POWER! THE DRAGON'S FURY CAN'T STRIKE ME DOWN A SECOND TIME!" _**A second time? Again, the voice answered. **_"I knew that you would be prepared. The Dragon's Fury has taken you down once. This time, it has taken down Darkrai, you loyal servant. And for you, I prepared something new. I had to leave the world. But I left one thing, just so you'd have fun with it. My heritage was created, to stop you once and for all!" _**

**_"_****_We may not have met for a long time, but I already stopped you once, demon. Knowing that you'd maybe return, I made preparations. Knowing that I would very likely not be there myself to greet you once more, I decided to do what I did. The Dark Crystal. The dragon's heritage. The chosen to carry on my fury. Everything was set so that we'd meet again today. And now… we'll never meet again. Fate, it is time to end this, once and for all… no matter the costs… I am sorry."_**

As the voice stopped talking, SD's rage seemed to truly unbound. I still could not completely understand, until he explained it. **_"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU ALREADY SHAMED MY NAME ONCE LONG AGO, DRAGON! DARKRAI MADE SURE YOU'D NEVER RETURN… I CAN'T HAVE UNDERESTIMATED YOU! YOU CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING PREPARED. EVEN USELESS TRASH THUNDER…"_**

**_"_****_YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE! JUST COME AT ME, LATIAS! ALL YOUR WORK WAS IN VAIN! I WON'T LOSE AGAIN! I! WILL! NOT! FALL! TO! YOU! AGAIN!" _**

The dragon's fury is a long-forgotten power. It was the energy that already struck down the shadow demon once. Its name comes from its owner/inventor. Latias, the eon-dragon. The legend who once saved the world, only to disappear after. Since then, she was a legend and a hero to everyone. As she prepared for the Dark Lords return, she did not keep this power, but she searched through time and space to find a soul, worth of this power, so that it would unleash once it's needed.

The heritage of the dragon is a force even stronger than the dragon's fury. It was the most important part of Latias preparations for the Demons return. How she got it to be with Fate… nobody knows. There's only one reason the force of the heritage does even exist. To unleash Latias true power and end the demon once and for all. And now the true finale awaits. Fate has to prove Latias preparations to be saving once more.

Now knowing what this incredible power was, the fight went on. Even if I never knew it, Latias somehow chose me to be the one to save the world again. And if I got everything right, Thunder was chosen too. He was given the Dragon's Fury and was able to beat Darkrai because of it. Like the Demon was beaten once. And now he'd be beaten again, once more by Latias power. I went on fighting like before. Still using my offensive strategy, I managed to damage the Virus Essence even more. But he wouldn't give up. **_"_****_TELL ME FATE! ARE YOU REALLY BLIND TO SEE THE TRUTH? DON'T YOU SEE THAT YOU CAN'T WIN LIKE THIS? YOU WILL LOSE! EVERYONE WILL!" _**_"__No, YOU will. You can't keep up with the heritage of the dragon. YOU are the blind one!" __**"NO, I AM NOT! I CAN'T DEFEAT YOU, I KNOW THAT. BUT YOU DON'T SEE THAT YOU FIGHT THE WRONG WAY AROUND! KILLING ME WILL MEAN YOU LOSING, JOINING ME WILL BE YOUR VICTORY!" **_He became distracted. As weakened as he was, I realised that the time had come. I collected all of the light's power I had in once, to unleash one final attack. _"__If you really think so… prove it!"_

Light was blinding me. The whole room was flooded by it. I was not able to see anything. But as the light was still glowing, I managed to see a deformed silhouette. Every second, it changed like it was some liquid. Darkness was leaking out of it. **_"_****_Once more… once more I failed. Once more I have been taken down. Once more… I did not get what I deserve. The Virus has been defeated… by his own vessel and Latias power… I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. But at least… at least there will be satisfaction for me too… I shall return! I will reign what I deserve too. I wIlL bEcOmE gOd!" _**The next moment, the silhouette disappeared. The Cursed Virus was defeated. And the light left the room. There were only two Pokemon left. Me and Thunder, who was still buried underneath the rocks. I quickly helped freeing him and we shared a short kiss. "You… you did it. Fate, you just defeated the demon!" He seemed very happy and I was pretty amused by it. It was rare enough to see Thunder being happy. But I hoped this would change. Now, that the Slaves and the demon were defeated, we could live a happy live. Together… could we? There still was something SD said… "KILLING ME WILL MEAN YOU LOSING…", "…at least there will be satisfaction for me too…" Something told me, that something was still coming…

_Music: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: Don't Ever Forget/Farther Away... Orchestral Arrangement – The noble demon (you REALLY should listen to it!)_

As I had these thoughts, I thought of something for the first time. I struck down the cursed virus. I had banished the Shadow Demon once and for all. But… I was partly demon too. With the light extinguishing what was left of Darkness, would I disappear too? Was that what SD meant? If defeating him would equal me dying… it would be worth it! But how could I know if I would? I asked myself this question. Thunder seemed to realise that something was up. "Fate? Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" I wasn't sure if I should really tell him. How would he stand it? But I guessed it would be of no use to not tell him. _"I… Thunder… I am scared. I don't know. You already heard the truth. I`m just a lost soul inside the demon's vessel. Now, that the Virus is banished… I might disappear too." _Thunder looked shocked. "What? No! You can't go just now. Now that the demon is gone, we could finally be happy. You can't just go!" _"I don't want to either, but…" _Just as I was talking, as I felt a shocking pain running through my body. I knew what was coming. _"It seems like I have no choice. I am sorry Thunder." _My body started to feel lighter, like I was starting to hover. "What is happening to you? Fate? You can't tell me that you already have to go!" The world started to get brighter. Light was filling my view. _"I… I did not want it to end like this. I would've wanted to stay with you. Forever… but ironically… my fate doesn't want me to stay." _Thunder stepped right in front of me and hugged me. Even if I could hardly see anymore, I felt tears touching my fur. "It isn't fair! You remembered nothing. You always fought for the good. And now, that you returned peace… you won't even see it. I don't want you to leave." I felt like I'd disappear every second now. _"Thunder… one last thing. Please, even if I am gone, remember, that I'll always love you. Maybe one day… we'll see again…" _As the world faded in front of my eyes, I just heard one last thing. "I… I will never forget you. I will always love you too, Fate!"

**Thunder's POV:**

_Music: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Farther Away (Piano) (by DreamEyes)_

Life is never fair. It can only take, not give. The journey was finally over, my goal was finally reached and still… life does only take from me. My reward for saving the world was the loss of the only Pokemon I ever really cared about… the only Pokemon I ever loved… just why? I left the labyrinth's main room, having no energy or motivation at all. I could hardly control myself. I only wanted to scream. To cry. To just end my pain… but I had to make sure that Fate would be remembered. Her sacrifice can't be in vain. But there's one thing, I completely forgot about… as I reached the cave's entrance, I could see Tyrunt standing there. He was panting heavily, kneeing on the ground. As he saw me, he started to talk. More to himself than to me. **"FINALLY… HE… IS… GONE! I…WON! I…" **He just fell to the ground before he could continue. He was beaten up very badly. As he fell, I could see an Umbreon lying on the ground. Around it, there was a pool of blood. It did not move nor did it breathe. It was clearly dead. It took some time for me to realise who it was. "Evan… is that… really you?" Of course, I did not expect an answer. I just stood there quietly. One or two minutes later, I went away, now knowing that I had lost everyone I could trust… once more…

The rest of my journey home was filled with sadness. I felt nothing but hurt. It took me three days and the help of a Lapras to get back to Metro Village. And all I could think about were my losses. Why I even returned? I wanted to tell the people what happened. So that my friends would be remembered. And I would finally get what I deserve. I would apprehend myself to Günter. To get my well-deserved punishment.

As I arrived Metro Village, I realised that I would not have to do much explaining. Somehow, everyone knew exactly what happened. From what I overheard; it was because of some weird hooded guy who told them… With nothing left to do, I went to see Günter. I did not even bother knocking at his door. I just wanted to get over with it. I would spend the next few years in jail and after that… I didn't know. I didn't even care. Like always, Günter was phoning someone. "Yes, that's my last word. You deserve a break. You're on vacation for the rest of the month." He turned around and saw me. "I'm sorry, I have to hang up. Enjoy your break!" Without any hesitation, he hung up. "Thunder… you came back? I did not expect you to come here." I did not say a word. "I… we all heard about what happened. I… am sorry." Still, I didn't say a word. "So… why did you even come here?" "To get what I deserve. After all it was all my fault! I'm apprehending myself." He looked at me for a second, until he spoke again. "There's no need. You made much mistakes in your past, that's true. But after the recent events. After you being part of saving the world and taking down Darkrai, I decided to let you go. You deserve it." I was very surprised by this. I just left the room, saying: "I understand. Thank you."

**Two weeks later: **

I was back at the clearing where it all began. I was staring to the sea, the cliff right in front of me. Life is hell. Life is torture. I did not care how long it was since the demon was defeated. It may have been days, it felt like years. All I did was suffer. I did not even think about Günter setting me free. I did not know what to do with my life. Was there anyone I could spend my time with? Günter was very likely still disappointed. And who else could be there for me? My sister was miles away in a town I once called home. But did she even care? Or did she just pretend to be spared? I didn't know. I didn't know anything. I felt lonely before I met Fate and SD. But now, I felt even more lonely. Why did I even carry on? Why didn't I get punished? Did I even DESERVE to be alive? After all, if I just would've died in the alley back then, nothing of this would've happened. Hundreds of lives would've been spared. The demon never would've returned. The world would've been a better place. If I would've never been alive. My parents were right all the time. I am useless. I don't deserve to live. The only Pokemon who cared about me are dead. And that's when I decided. I would get my punishment. I would keep my promise to Fate. Back at the hill. Before the final day arrived… "_We'll never leave each other… Promise?" _It was not her fault she did go. It was my fault breaking the promise. We would be united again. We would truly be together… forever. There were my last thoughts before I took another step forward. As the rocks came nearer fast, I realised that this truly was

**The end!**

**There will be an Epilogue, so it's not the true end. How does the world go on after what happened in this chapter? See it there. But at all… that wraps it up. By far the longest chapter I EVER wrote in any story. Mostly, I'd split chapters like this, but I did not want to this time. I want to thank every single one of you for reading. In the Epilogue, I will reveal how this account will go on… since… it was only created for this story to happen. I told you this. Thank you everyone. Feel free to subscribe to my YouTube XD. Help me reach 200 guys! I'll hopefully see you in the Epilogue.**

**chosenSpheal out!**


	24. Epilogue: Together… forever!

**Epilogue: Together… forever!**

_Music: Memory (Orchestrated Remake) – Super Paper Mario (by AJ DiSpirito)_

**Thunder's POV:**

All the pain disappeared. All my hurt was gone. As I opened my eyes again, I saw darkness. Every now and then, rainbow-colored light would appear like a flash. In front of me, there was a big gate. I could hear a voice talking. It seemed powerful, but relaxing at the same time. **_"So, you really came here young one… I already apprehended your arriving." _**I was confused by where I was. The last thing I could remember was me falling. The very next second… I was here. "Where… exactly am I?" **_"You, young Pokemon, are in a place outside of every world. There's no time nor space in here. It is the place, Pokemon reach as they die." "_**So I succeeded", I thought to myself. "For once in my life, I succeeded. It's pretty ironic. The only thing I managed to do, was to end my life…" **_"As for me: My name is Arceus. I am the creator. I am the guardian of the world." _**I'll be honest: I never believed in Arceus. After all I saw in life, there could be no god, I believed. "If you really are a god and guardian, why didn't you do anything? If you're the creator, why do things like that even happen? Don't lie to me! If there was a god, my life would've been another!" Some may think that I am insane. To shame GOD, once you have the chance to talk to him! But he did not seem furious. **_"I am sorry about what happened, young one. But sadly, I am not the strongest force in the world. I can't do as I please. And too, imagine a world without the evil… would there be good? If there's no evil to compare to, nobody would appreciate the good things in life. But I can assure you: Some have luck, some don't. But even the ones who have no luck in life, will have something. Nobody only gets hurt."_**

"I had the luck to meet someone very special to me, that's true. But what you say is still false! Life only gave me hope to take away everyone I care about again. Life only helped me to hurt me once more. Somehow… SD was right. It was wrong of me to trust! Not other Pokemon, but destiny!" **_"I am truly sorry for you, young one. But still, you also made mistakes. You know why everyone comes here after they die?" _**"How should I? I did not die before!" I became really annoyed by Arceus. He stayed calm, despite of my rage. **_"Everyone is judged after they die. Everything they did, every decision they made… I will judge them. Depending on my choice, they either go to heaven and get peace for eternity, or they get cursed. Their souls will be trapped in the world. They won't be seen. They won't be heard. They will have to life on, but without really being alive. Only if they somehow manage to do good, even without any chance to interrupt world's ongoing anymore, their souls will be freed." _**Another thing I did not believe in: Being judged in your afterlife. I already knew what was going to happen. I wanted to leave the world once and for all, but as a punishment for what I did, I would be trapped there… forever. Arceus too seemed to realise me shivering. **_"Do not fear young one. I see no need to punish you." _**This time, I had been surprised. "Really? Even after everything I did?" **_"You already heard this before… Everybody makes mistakes, but as long as we learn to regret, we can be forgiven." _**Of course, I recognized this… it was what Fate told me after I explained the truth about me… **_"You were hurt by life. You did mistakes. But it is like the wise girl said. It's not always about the mistakes you make. And you did better than you tell yourself. Without you… the world would be gone by now. I do not want to punish you, but either something else… You're not the first one meeting me here like that. Being here because of… special conditions. And the ones who were too frustrated… I can give them another chance. If I judge them to be good people, I tend to give them a choice. You will get this choice too. Step thorough the door, leave mortality behind and enter the eternity or go back to live." _**

"Why should I return now? Why would I be here if I'd want to return!" **_"_****_Young one… let me tell you something. You were blinded by your anger. By your sadness. By your pain. Think about your life once more. Is there really no one who cares?" _**In front of myself I started to see pictures. Pictures of my life. I saw me and Inferno, finally fining peace. I saw Günter, the day I returned. He was sitting there, smiling and telling me that I'd be free. I saw many people I only met very rarely. Metro Villages shopkeeper. My neighbours. I did never talk to them much, but still… they somehow cared too, didn't they? **_"_****_And think about your lost one's too. What do you think? Would they want to die?" _**I turned around to see something very important. Behind me, there were two transparent figures. They looked like ghosts. They did not seem to see me. One of them was talking to the other. Both of them looked sad. The two were a female Vulpix. It looked horrible, like it could not stand what happened to her. The other one was an Umbreon. It looked more hurt on the outside. Its body were full of scratches and injury's. _"__What…*sob* what if it's too late?" ___The Vulpix was Fate. "We just have to hope. Maybe… just maybe… there's still a chance." Evan. I went to their spot, not believing to see them. As I came very near, I could've sworn that Evan saw me. He turned around, looked me in the eyes and blinked, shaking his head. "No… I must've imagined…"

There were still Pokemon who cared. And Fate and Evan too… even if they were gone… they still cared about me. But if I'd give up on life now… I could see them again. I could see them again. **_"Please make your choice, young one…" _**I had to decide how to go on. And after one last thought… it was decided.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Weird noises came to my ears. They were the first thing I recognized after gaining back consciousness. The pain had returned. But this time, it was rather physically than mentally. I heard Arceus voice one last time. **_"You made a great choice young one… and life will reward you. If you'd have decided another way… you may have regret it for a long time."_**

It took me quite the energy to open my eyes. I found myself lying on some kind of hospital bed. A weird machine was standing beside me, obviously being the noises source. There was nobody else here. I just laid down, not even being able to do anything else. Some time later, I heard a door open. I heard a voice talking. I had heard it once before, as Fate had to go to the hospital. It was Chansey, a nurse. The moment she came in, she saw the machines outputs and seemed very surprised. _"__What? There's no way it really…" _She went to my bed and tried to talk to me. _"Thunder, have you really woken up?" _I tried to answer, but only a dry cough came out of my mouth. It was enough of an answer for her. _"I can't believe it. I was sure that we'd have lost you. It has to be a miracle!" _She seemed very happy about it. _"You may have guessed it already, but you're in the Metro Hospital right now. You were here for the last three weeks or something like that. I don't really know what happened thou… Well, for now you should just rest. In a few days you should be a little better." _

The next days really were boring. I did nothing but lying down. I never saw anybody but Chansey every few hours. But I really got a little better. I was injured pretty badly, but I could collect enough energy to be able to talk again. I was completely back to life mentally, even if not physically. Around six or seven days later, Chansey asked me a question. _"__I see you've gotten a lot better in the past days. Do you think you'll be able to see some others? I know some people who would like to see you, especially the one who saved you." _"I was saved?" _"Yes, you were brought here. If this wouldn't have been the case, you would've been dead before anyone would've known where you are. And some of your other friends want to visit you too." _Other friends… The thought of some Pokemon really caring was new to me. There were actually multiple ones who were worried about me? And more importantly… who saved my life? There was only one way to answer this question. "Yeah, I believe I can see them." Chansey smiled at me. _"That's good news. I will tell you saviour to come tomorrow." _My saviour… it's kind of ironic. I've only heard this word a few times. Mostly… Fate called me her saviour. And now, after the adventure ended… Someone became my saviour. It's one of lives wonders.

The next day arrived pretty soon. I was excited to see, who saved me. I actually had no idea. If I should've guessed, I would've gone for Günter. Maybe he found me at the beach or something like that. But if I had known the truth… as THEY arrived, I understood what Arceus wanted to tell me in the end. About life rewarding me and me regretting a wrong choice. It was around 11 am as they arrived. First I just heard the door open. Before I even had the chance to see who it was, I felt somebody tackling me. I know it wasn't supposed to be a tackle, but a hug, but in my condition, it hurt pretty badly. Only as I saw who it was, this changed. I saw a Vulpix clinging on to me. A Vulpix I'd recognize everywhere. "F…Fate? Is that really you?"

_"__Please. Don't ever do that again!" _I couldn't understand anything at all. "What… what has happened? Did I still die?" Another voice from the door answered my question. "Nope, your just as alive as me and Fate." The voice's source was an Umbreon. It was Evan. "Evan? You too? This… it can't be! What's going on here! Both of you died!" _"__And I feared you'd have too! I was so scared!" _"Just… how. How are you here?" They started explaining what had happened.

"Well, for me, I never died." "Stop it right there! I even saw your dead body! How can you not have died?" "What you saw was my substitute!" A substitute… I didn't even know he had learned this attack. "After all I am not stupid. As I fought Tyrunt, I tried to stall some time, especially successful after I could evolve. As some light flashed just everywhere, I decided to flee. I had guessed that you'd have had enough time. The next possible moment, I used Substitute. I hid in the bushes and fled. Since I was pretty hurt, I went to the next city, believing that the two of you would be fine on your own. It was just around a week or two later as I heard what had happened. I instantly hurried here, but as I arrived… you were already here." "If I was already here as you arrived… who brought me here?" _"I did." _Fate explained. _"As I returned, I found myself at the beach. I was confused at first, but realised that I'd come back. And as I walked up the beach… I found you. You were hurt very badly. I thought you… *sob* don't do that again!" _She clamped on me even harder. I ignored my pain and returned the hug. "I won't. I promise. Now that I finally understand the truth, I won't leave again. Now that Arceus showed me the truth…" "Arceus? You mean THE Arceus? Like, god?" Fate's grip loosened a little too, as she seemed very surprised. "Have you not met him Fate?" _"No? Why should I have met god?" _"But… if you didn't… how…? Well, but yes, I mean the Arceus. He told me that every Pokemon who dies has to be judged by him. He knew about me. He showed me what I was blind to see. I also saw both of you." "Wait, did I maybe not imagine it?" "Imagine what?" "Just… what did we say Thunder?" "Well… Fate was very sad and you tried to comfort her…" "It actually happened. We waited to be told if you'd live. And for one second… I had believed I saw you. Maybe I really did…" He seemed very thoughtful. I continued my explanation. "He gave me the possibility to live again. Like he does for everyone who…" _"Who tries to kill themselves?" _"… yeah. But Fate… what happened to you? If Arceus didn't bring you back… who did?"

_"__I… I… I don't actually know. I remember something like just existing in some kind of void. Nothing was there. Nothing happened. Somewhen I heard a voice talking. It told me that I did not deserve an existence like this. And that there are people who need me. After that, I awakened at the beach." _Nobody really understood, but to be honest: There were more important things. After all our story still had a happy end. We were all united again. I finally found my true self. This journey was an adventurous one. I came over my depression, found friends, trust and love. The world was safe again.

**A long time later:**

_Music: PMD Suite Part 3/3 "Life goes on" _(Parting/Memories Returned)

The following days were very relaxed. Evan and Fate spent most of their time with me. Some others also visited us. Many people I did not think would care at all and some who I knew they did now, for example Günter and Inferno. One day there even was a visitor I did not know in person. Actually, I did not even know that he existed… I always thought, every city in our region would be for their selves, but it seems like there's actually a government that rules the whole country. And there even was a president for it. He wanted to visit the base of the battle. He came to see me, Fate and Evan at first. There's not much to say about the meeting. Well, actually… maybe there is. He did not just talk about us having done great or some shit like that. He just… talked about something. He was pretty like you'd imagine his species… being a Mew. Actually, how did he become president?

Since his visit, the Police of Metro Village seems to be very stressed. They are having trouble, because Günter is no longer there. He got promoted for good work in fighting the Slaves. He now is member of the national police. Still, he often visits all of us, here where he says he truly belongs. Metro Village.

That was around one and a half year ago now. Many other things happened since then. My life became the exact opposite from what it was before. Everything was pretty relaxing and I became way happier at all. Of course, I spent most of my time with Fate. I also saw my sister way more often in the last time. Well, there's actually another reason than me, but… "You can' be that bad…" That was the last thing she said to Evan in our journey. Well, they saw more often and I think Inferno changed her mind. Obviously, she thinks he's way better than just "not that bad" now. If you want to be completely detailed, the two of them actually became engaged. Life is really weird sometimes. But I won't complain. It makes me see my sister more often and of course it became more easier to see both her and Evan at the same time, since they stopped just mocking and insulting each other. I want to be completely honest here… I think I sometimes rag them a little much for how they changed their mind. But all of us get along very well.

I am writing all of this down, since today was a special day for me too. All throughout the day I spent my time with Fate. We did a little trip and went to a good restaurant in the evening. As the sundown arrived, we went to our cliff. "Did you have a good day, love?" _"It was beautiful! Just… is there any reason we did all of this today?" _I chuckled a little. "I expected you not to understand. Well, exactly two years ago was the day I found you. Since you don't have any real birthday, I just guessed it would be logical to celebrate your birthday on this day!" Fate seemed very surprised. "_Really? I had no idea! And you really remembered!" _She snuggled against my side. "Of course, I did. Actually… I still have something for you." Again, she seemed surprised. _"Really? You shouldn't have." _"Of course, I had to!" I became a little nervous knowing what was about to happen. I looked at the sun again. "We know for quite some time now, don't we? Two years. The day I found you back then did change my life completely… for the better." I turned around and smiled at her. "If it hadn't been for you, I would've never known happiness. I would've never known love. I would never have been abled to fix my mistakes, if it weren't for you. I never thought any of this would be possible. And I never thought I could care about anyone like that." Once again, I took a deep breath as I reached for my present. "And because of that, I want to ask you… Fate, will you be my wife?"

Time seemed to be frozen for one moment. We were just looking into each other's eyes. The next moment, Fate pulled me into a kiss. _"There's nothing I'd want more!"_

What future will bring for the two of us? Who knows? But I am sure… no matter what happens, we will stay through it. Together! Like we are meant to be. Together… forever.


	25. The future of ThechosenSpheal04

**And that's it. For real. Once and for all. "Never alone" ends! With a nice happy ending ****?****. It really was a journey, not only for Fate and Thunder, but for me too. It was a completely new experience, writing for an English-speaking audience. I already got to know some nice new people with this story. It was a great experience. Thank you! Every single one of you! I am grateful for your support. **

**But now there's the big question: What will the future bring? Some of you may know, I only created this account to do this story. That was the sole reason for it to exist. Well, I can officially announce: There will be more than this on this channel. But we won't just jump in immediately. I want to focus on my life project for now. I want to focus on "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Walross Edition". There will very likely be some One-Shots every now and then. Actually, I already started writing wrong. I'll finish it some time. At least until all of PMD WE (Walross Edition) 4 is on YouTube, there won't be anything else. And this will definitely take a lot of time, probably it won't even be this year anymore. But latest after Walross Edition 4 is done, I WILL write another full-plot story like this one. I won't tell you many things about it, but I already know quite some things about it. And, just by the way… there are quite some open questions in this story, aren't there? Especially about our hooded friend…**

**Maybe we will see again. Maybe we will see on YouTube. No matter what, I thank every single one of you for reading my story. For one final time…**

**ThechosenSpheal04 out!**


End file.
